


Stronger than before...

by Maddyrose711



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyrose711/pseuds/Maddyrose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lees dead. Christa and Omid are nowhere to be found. Clem is all alone until 2 guys find her and bring her to there prison. Clem finally felt safe for once... Until Shit hit the fan worse than it ever had than before. The prison was going down in flames. Clementine looked around and couldn't find anyone she knew, but she had to get out of their before it was too late. </p><p>     She was all alone and had no where to go, and as far as she knows everyones dead. Will she be able to make it on her own? Will she find the group from the prison again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a crossover between the walking dead game and the walking dead tv show. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Clementines POV. 

Blood. I was covered In it. None of it was even mine. Most of it was walkers from when Lee and I went through the crowd, and the rest of it was Lees... I- I shot him. He got bit. He got bit because I was stupid and ran away. I can't believe it. I killed him. I killed him and my kidnapper. I'm a murderer. 

I sat on the tree log and cried my eyes out. I had no idea what to do. Lee had told me to go and find Christa and Omid but I only had a few bullets left and I didn't know how far that would get me. I was completely screwed.

"How much food do we have left?" 

I looked up and saw there were two guys walking along the field. Not that far from me, I quickly got up and hid behind the log. I cocked my gun just incase this went south.

"Hello?" Said a voice behind the log 

Shit. They saw me. "We're not going to hurt you" The voice said again

"Go away" I said I was shaking so bad, I didn't want hurt anyone else. 

"Look we don't want any trouble" Said the guy "We just wanted to make sure you were okay"

I heard footsteps getting closer to me, I quickly stood up and pointed my gun at them.

"I said go away" One of the guys had a crossbow and was wearing a sleeveless shirt. The other guy was wearing a button up shirt and had a gun in his holster. The guy who had the gun quickly put his hands up and stepped backwards.

"We don't wanna hurt you" he said "We just wanted to see if you were okay" 

"I-I'm fine" I said still holding my gun at them. I was hoping they wouldn't be able to see the gun shaking in my hand

They seemed nervous. I mean who wouldn't be, a little girl covered in blood holding a gun at them, I probably look like a physco path. But they didn't seem threatened.

"Is that your blood?" Asked the guy with the crossbow

"No" I said Crossbow guy glared at the gun guy. "Where's your group?" Asked the gun guy

"They're... They're dead" I said looking at the ground trying not to cry We sat there for a few seconds in silence. 

"Listen" said the gun guy "I'm Rick and this is Daryl, we run a community in a prison not far from here. We have plenty of food and water. We can make room for you if your willing to come with us" I slowly put my gun down and looked at him. "How do I know your not lying?" I asked "Well I guess your just going to have to trust us on that one" Rick said "you can keep your gun on you the whole way there." 

What would Lee do? I kept thinking that over and over in my head. Screw it. "O-Ok" I said nervously "I'll go" 

Rick smiled. I put my backpack on my shoulders and Daryl led the way.

"So you gotta name?" Daryl asked 

"Clementine" I said following a couple feet behind them Daryl and Rick both glared at each other.

"Would you happen to know someone named Hershel?" Rick asked

"Hershel Greene?" I asked

"Yeah" Rick said "he's the medic at the prison" 

"He's alive?" I asked 

"Yeah" Rick said and smiled 

Someone was alive. Someone from the beginning was alive. But that didn't change the fact that his son was dead because Lee went for Duck and not him. But it wasn't lees fault... 

"How old are you?" Asked Daryl 

"Eleven" I said 

"I have a son around your age" Rick said as he smiled 

"Cool" I said 

We got there in about 10-20 minutes. Everything happened so fast, first thing I know Hershel was smiling and telling me how happy he was to see me and then I was trying my best not to cry when he asked about Lee and Kenny and duck and Katjaa. Then Glenn recognized me and told me how sorry he was for me and how everything was going to get better. I didn't tell them about how I had to kill Lee, I just told them that he got bit. I was still in disbelief in what I had done. 

Next thing I know a girl named Maggie- Glenns wife was showing me to a cell and cleaning off the blood on me. She took my gun and promised me I would get it back when necessary. 

When the day was over I sat in my cell all by my self, I went through my bag and saw the picture of Lee and then the picture of Kenny and his family... Everyone was dead... I can't believe it.

I cried myself to sleep that night. 

The next morning rolled around and Maggie took me to breakfast and then I went back to my cell. Rick came by later and said he had to ask me three questions.

"I ask this to everyone that comes here" he said "answer honestly"

"Ok" I said 

I could see Daryl and Glenn eavesdropping outside my cell but I ignored them.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Asked Rick 

"A lot" I said 

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked 

The question I was dreading. What if he kicked me out for the answer?

"Two" I said

I expected him to look at me in disbelief, but he just nodded. 

"Why?" 

I hesitated before I answered, preparing myself to face the truth on what I had done. 

"This... This guy kidnapped me and tried to kill my... My dad Lee and I panicked and... And shot him and the other time..." I said stopping and fighting back tears 

"What happened the second time?" Asked Rick In a low calm voice

"Lee... He got bit trying to find me after I was... After I was kidnapped, and so when he finally found me he made me shoot him" 

I said as my voice cracked at the end.

"Oh shit" I heard Glenn whisper from outside the cell, Rick glared outside the cell and then looked at me.

"its gonna be okay" he said "Your safe now." 

I nodded and wiped a tear away. Maybe things were looking up for me. Maybe Lee was right when he said not everyone was bad. I mean I know I didn't find Christa and Omid like he said to do, but I found Glenn and Hershel.

Maybe this time it would actually work out...


	2. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month since the death of Lee, Clementine is trying to adjust to her new life in the prison and still trying to cope with the fact she got him killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for all the positive responses to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

~1 MONTH AFTER LEES DEATH~ 

It had been 1 whole month. 1 month since Lee died, 1 month since my heart broke, 1 month since I was brought to the prison, 1 month since I reunited with Glenn and Hershel.

Some of the hardest months of my life. I hadn't smiled once. Everyone had tried to cheer me up, Glenn came by a couple times a day and talked to me. Maggie always walked to breakfast with me, Rick made jokes to try and make me laugh, Daryl barley talked to me and Michonne just smiled at me, but Carl and I hung out most of the day. 

I was starting to form bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I was getting. When I fell asleep I usually just woke up from nightmares, most nights my thoughts just kept me up. 

The nightmares were always the same, it was either me shooting Lee over and over again, or it was my parents as walkers. 

I remember when the apocalypse started I would have nightmares all the time. Sometimes it was my babysitter and how I saw her attack Lee other times it would be when I saw Shawn get eaten at Hershel's farm. But every time I woke up someone would be there to comfort me, usually it was Lee but Katjaa stepped in a few times. Now I'm all alone. I just wake up at night gasping for breath and covered in sweat, and I'll look around and just see the same empty, cold cell. 

Maggie always came and got me a few hours after the sun rose, the same routine everyday. She would come into my cell ask me if I was ready, we'd go to breakfast, Rick would try to make a joke, I'd go back to my cell, then Glenn would come by ask me if I was okay, and then Carl would come by and we would hang out for the rest of the day. 

I hated it here. I hated the fact I couldn't have my gun- Lees gun, I hated barley going outside, I hated the fact I was becoming weak. I was beginning to hate myself even more though. I just couldn't forgive myself for killing Lee, I get he was bit and he didn't want me to see him as a walker, but I'm the reason he got bit, because I couldn't stay in the freaking house.

I'm the reason for Kennys death, Bens death- heck Christa and Omid probably died looking for me. I couldn't forgive myself for getting people I cared about killed. 

"You ready?" Maggie asked with a bright smile on her face as she moved the curtains to my cell 

"Yeah" I said as stood up

We did the same usual routine, just today Rick didn't make a joke because he, Daryl and Glenn had all left early this morning. I went back to my cell and started looking through my backpack, I had a lighter, a random piece of paper, a pocket knife, a picture I drew of Kenny, Duck and Katjaa, my hat and... And the picture of Lee. Along with a couple of magazines Glenn had picked up while he was out. 

I didn't like wearing my hat anymore, it was stained in blood and everyone would look at me funny when I wore it.

"Hey Clem" Carl said as he came in my cell

"Hey" I said 

Usually Carl and I would sit and talk or play a board game but today was different. 

"Wanna go outside the fence?" Carl whispered 

"We can do that?" I asked 

"Shhh" he hissed "Carol said she'll take us out there so we can practice as long as no one finds out" 

"Let's do it" I whispered excited

"Come on" he said as he smiled 

I was happy, even though I didn't show it. I felt trapped in here.

We met up with Carol by the exit and she looked around to make sure nobody saw us. 

"Okay" she said as she pulled out two guns out of her bag "No one finds out about this. No one. Got it?"

We both nodded and she handed Carl a gun and she handed me my gun. It was really my gun, someone had put tape on it and wrote 'Clem' 

Carol looked around one more and then opened the door, we followed her out she showed us a way that led to the back of the prison. 

"Neither of you two go out here unsupervised. Understood?" Carol asked 

We both nodded and she led us a secret door in the fence, she took a key out and unlocked it. She nodded for both of us to come out, and then locked the gate again. 

"Follow Me" she said 

We followed her into the wood by an old car that had bottles on it.

"Okay there are 8 bottles, Carl you get four and Clem gets the other four" Carol said "Clem you know how to shoot right?" 

"Yeah" I said "it's been a month though" 

"You'll be fine" she said with a small smile "one of you at a time, Carl you go first" 

Carl raised his gun first and shot at a bottle. 

When we were finally done we headed back to the prison. I had shot 3/4 of my bottles. Carl shot 2/4. I had smiled each time I hit one, for once in a long time I felt happy. 

When we got to the front of the prison we All noticed Ricks car pull up through the gates.

"Shit" Carol muttered as she put both of our guns back in her bag. "Remember, tell no one" 

"Gotcha" Carl said as he ran toward his dad who had just parked the car 

"Thanks" I said to Carol as I made my way back to my cell 

As I walked into the prison I saw Beth holding Judith as she talked to Maggie. I walked past them and went into my cell, I started reading one of the magazines Glenn had got me. 

Not to long later Maggie came and got me for dinner, then I went back to my cell like usual. 

"Five minutes till lights out!" I heard Rick yell 

We had a curfew now, everyone had to be in their cell by the sun set. 

I was getting ready for bed when Daryl came to my cell.

I heard him clear his throat when I turned my head to look at him. 

Why was he here? He only talked to my the day he found me, it's been silence between us for a month.

"Hey" he said as he moved my cell curtains 

"Hi" I said nervous 

"I wanted to give you these" he said as he handed me a couple history books "I remembered you said a while back that you liked History so I grabbed them for you today." 

"Wow" I said as I looked at them and smiled "thank you so much" 

"No problem" he said awkwardly as he left 

The truth was I didn't like history. I told Maggie once at dinner that Lee liked history, but I was actually so grateful he got me the books. He actually listened to me and Remembered, I mean he didn't remember clearly but he still remembered and cared enough to bring them back. 

I put the books in my bag and got ready for bed.  
That was the first night I fell asleep without nightmares.

Maybe I would end up liking this place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for for reading this chapter! Chapter 3 will be up on Monday or Tuesday.


	3. Prison life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months since Lees passing, Clem's adjust to her new life at the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I'm SO SO SO SORRY!!! I haven't updated in 3 months! I promise to never let that happen again.

~ 5 MONTHS SINCE LEES DEATH~ 

"135, 140, 145" I whisper "150"

It had been 150 days since I got to the prison. 5 months to be exact. I was keeping tallies on my wall. I can't believe how fast time flies, so much had changed.

For starters my birthday had passed, I was twelve now. I didn't know when the exact day was I just new the season. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want them to make a big deal out of it. 

On the other hand, the prison had so many new people, it was practically a community. I had still lived with everyone on Block A, but they had expanded the prison to Block D.

I had a roommate now too, her name was Bella. She was a two years older than me, white, brown hair and a couple inches taller than me. She was living with me because her dad had died from the flu going around, Carol thought she would adjust better living with someone her age. 

Bella and I had become somewhat friends, we made small talk every day and hung out during Carols classes. 

Oh and Carol, she had washed my D hat for me. So I got to wear that often now. We had bonded a little over the months. 

I had also bonded a lot with Maggie, Glenn, Carl and surprisingly Daryl. 

I still would find myself pulling away though, like I once avoided Carl all week just because he called me his best friend. I was just scared. Scared that something would happen to him like what happened to Duck. 

"Carol have class today?" Bella said as she jumped down from the top bunk and interrupted me from my thoughts

"Yeah, around 4" I said 

"what time is it now?" She asked 

"Almost two" I said 

"Thank god, almost lunch time" She said as she started putting her boots on "What are they serving today?"

"Deer" I said 

"Yay my favorite" Bella said in a sarcastic voice 

I had learned that before the apocalypse she had been a vegetarian.

"Uh can I borrow you pocket knife?" She asked when she finished tying her boots. 

"Uh yeah" I said as I got up and took my bag out from under the bed "can I ask why?"

I unzipped my bag and started looking though it. I found the pocket knife at the bottom next to my lighter.

"Oh Daniel was going to show me how to carve stuff" She said 

"Here" I said as I handed it to her 

"Thanks" she said "I'll see you at lunch" 

"Yeah" I replied 

She walked out cell and made sure the curtain was closed. 

I zipped my bag back up and slid it under my bed. I then sat on the edge of my mattress and put my shoes on, and my D hat. 

I walked out of my cell and saw a bunch of people doing there own thing, but at the top of the stairs I could hear Rick and Daryl talking about the big run they were doing tomorrow.

Glenn, Michonne, Rick, Tyreese, Daryl, and a few other people were all going on a super big run into the city tomorrow for food. It made me nervous. I had been in the city, and I didn't want them to come back and have to break the news that someone didn't make it. 

While they were gone Sasha and Carol were going to be in charge of Block A. I was a little nervous, mostly because Sasha despised me, I thought at first it was because I was a kid but then I saw her being super nice to the kids in Block B. I hadn't done anything wrong, at least not that I know of.

I walked out the exit of Block A and headed down the hallway until I got outside. I spotted Carl feeding the pigs and caught up with him. 

"Hey" I said 

"Hey" he said 

"How's she doing?" I asked referring to the pregnant pig

"Hershel said she'll have em any day now" Carl said 

"Wow"

"Yeah" Carl said as he smiled and started walking to the chicken coop.

"So you nervous about the run tomorrow?" I asked him 

"A little" He said "Dad said not to worry cause they know what they're doing, but something bad always happens when they go out there"

"Yeah" I said quietly "especially in the city"

"Yeah" Carl whispered

"You going to Carols class later?" I asked changing the subject 

"No" he said "She asked me not to come this week" 

"That's weird" I said "Do you know why?"

"Nope" He said "I think she's still mad we almost got caught going out"

"Oh yeah" I said remembering what happened

A month ago when the guys were out on a run, we went out into the woods and they got back before us. Rick was worried sick and was super pissed at us. Carl and I played it off that we were hanging out with someone in Block D and lost track of time. 

I don't think Rick really believed us, but he was just to relived to see that Carl was okay. 

"You think she'll ever take us back out there?" He asked 

"Probably not for a while" I said "I think Maggie was started to get suspicious of where we were disappearing to"

"Yeah" He said as we arrived at the chicken coop "We should've came up with better excuses, he'd probably checked block D multiple times before we got back"

"Yeah probably" I mumbled as Carl fed the chickens

When he finished up we made our way back to the prison, it was lunch time and everyone was lining up to get some food. Carl and I got in the back of the line to wait out turn.

"Oh Michonne got me some more comics, the Hulk and Thor" Carl said "You wanna read one later?"

"Of course" I said as we walked forward with the line

That had become a hobby of Carl and I's, We would both read the comics that Michonne got him and talk about them until we got bored. Last time we had read Captain America and Iron man.

"Who would win in a fight?" Carl asked "Captain America or Iron man?"

"Captain America obviously" I said as we got our plates 

"No way" Carl said "Iron man would end beat him in seconds" 

"Seconds?" I asked "he may be strong but at least my guy doesn't need a metal suit to give him his ability" 

We both held our plates and said thank you as people put food on our plate. We sat down at a empty metal table outside and began to eat. 

"Are you forgetting that Captain America had to go into a science lab to get his strength" Carl said "Oh and he needs a shield to protect him" 

"Well are you forgetting-" i started to say 

"What are you guys fighting about?" Daryl said as he came and sat down 

"We're arguing over who would win in a fight, Captain America or Iron man" Carl said 

"Iron man for sure" Daryl said right before he started eating his deer

"Yes!" Carl said excited 

"Oh come on" I said 

"Two to one" Carl said happily "Iron man wins"

"Whatever" I said jokingly 

We continued arguing over superheroes for the rest of lunch, usually resulting to me losing. Daryl took my side a couple times though.

After lunch we continued on with our day, I hung out with Carl until I went to Carols class.

I had no idea why she didn't want Carl their, she just went over the same stuff as usual. I sat alone in the back of the room, Bella and I usually hung out in class but she was a no show. 

After class I went back to my cell, I started reading a history book until Bella came back to my room panting. 

She quickly closed the curtains and turned to me, her clothes had blood on them and her hands were covered in it. 

"Clem" she said as she tried to catch her breath "I need you to do me a favor" 

"What?" I asked a little scared now 

She handed me my pocket knife, it was covered in fresh blood.

"I need you to help me play it off as if I was here all day" She said as her voice shook

"Bella" I said as I took the knife "what the hell did you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry if I got some of the superhero stuff wrong I don't know a ton of stuff about them. 
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella tells Clementine the day's events and how she ended covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading!

"What the hell did you do?" I asked Bella 

She was shaking really bad, whatever the hell was going on had to be really bad. 

I was scared now too. I mean she comes rushing into the cell covered in blood, who wouldn't be frightened?

"I- We... D-Daniel and I were in Carols class yesterday and... And we were messing around and found her key th-that unlocked the gate in the back" Bella began "We... thought... We thought it would be a good idea to go out there today and everything was going okay at first and then-"

"Dinner!" Someone yelled from outside the cell

"Oh shit" Bella said frightened as she was still on edge 

We sat there for a moment as the prison became full of loud noise, everyone was leaving there cell and going outside to eat. 

"Finish the story" I said when it got quiet "what happened?"

"Well... everything was going okay at first... and... and then D-Daniel and I found this old car" Bella stuttered "and we hung out-t there for a couple hours... and then.. next thing you know we got surrounded by w-walkers. We... tried to fight them off but then he... He got-t bit"

She was in tears now, I felt bad for her. She had lost her father not to long ago and now her friend. 

"What happened after he got bit?" I asked a little scared for the answer 

"He started screaming in pain, and-d I... I didn't know what to do... His screams just started bringing in more walkers s-so I just... I just ran." She said as she sat down on my bed 

I could see the fear and guilt in her eyes, I put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. 

"It's okay" I said not really knowing what to say "you had no choice" 

"He's dead because of me" she said as she started crying more 

"Bella-" I began to say before I was cut off

"Clem!" Someone yelled from outside the cell 

"I'll be right back" I whispered to Bella

I got off my bed and wiped the tears out of my eyes, I took a deep breathe and then opened the curtains. I saw Carl standing near the door that led to the exit of Block A. 

"Are you coming for dinner?" He asked 

"Uh...." I said "yeah I'll be out there soon, just give me a minute"

"Okay" Carl said as he headed back outside  

I went back into my cell and found Bella, she hadn't moved an inch from where she was sitting. 

"Okay..." I said trying to figure out what to do "Did Daniel have any relatives?"

"No" she said "His sister... She died from the flu going around, he shared a room with some other guy in block D"

"Okay" I said thinking of what to do "Right now you need to go take a shower, get that blood off of you and put on clean clothes"

She looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" She asked sounding confused "I just told you that I practically killed Daniel and you want me to take a shower?"

"Yeah" I said as I sat down next to her "We can't do anything about Daniel now. If he's bit then... then it's too late. Right now you need to clean up so nobody starts asking questions"

"O-okay" Bella said as she stood up shaking like crazy 

I got up and pulled her bag out from under the bed, I got out some clean clothes for her and then led her to the showers. 

I waited down the hallway so it didn't seem that weird, luckily almost everyone was at dinner so no one bothered us.

Usually the night before someone goes on a big run the dinners last twice as long, since everyone's talking and probably saying their goodbyes just incase.

Once Bella got out of the shower, and got dressed I took her bloody clothes and led her back to the cell.

She sat down at the edge of my bed and stared at the wall.

"Hey" I said to her as I pulled out my bag from under the bed "it's gonna be okay" 

"How?" She said "how do people get by like this? Knowing what they did?"

I stopped going through my bag for a minute as all the memories came back to me, shooting Lee, being all bloody and alone.

"You just... You learn to live with yourself" I said in a low whisper 

Bella looked over at me. 

"Oh my god Clem" she said concerned "did...you?..."

 

"Yeah" I said as I pulled out a granola bar from my bag and handed it too her 

"Thanks" she said In a whisper 

"Listen, I know what your going through, believe it or not. The only difference is... that... I... I actually killed the guy who got bit..." I said as I sat on the other end of the bed trying not to cry "and let me tell you something, it doesn't get better... At least it didn't for me, I just had to learn to live with myself."

"Oh my god" she said in a low whisper "I'm so sorry, I didn't know" 

"Its ok" I said

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, neither of us really knowing what to say at a moment like this. 

"Do you... Um... Do you have they key?" I asked 

"Uh yeah" she said as she opened the granola bar "it was in my jean pocket"

"Okay" I said as I nodded "I'll make sure Carol gets it tomorrow without knowing anyone took it"

"Thank you" Bella said as she turned to me "For everything" 

"Of Course" I said 

I got Bella's clothes and took the key out of the Jean pocket, I then put her clothes in my bag so no one could find them. I put the key in my pocket and thought about my how I was going to do this.

I could go her cell at breakfast and put the key under her bunk so she'd think she just lost it. Or I could just leave it under a chair in the classroom so she'd think it's been there the whole time- Or-

My thoughts got interrupted by a crowd of voices outside the cell.

Dinner was apparently over coming from everyone outside the cell. 

"How long do you think until they notice?" Bella asked 

"Notice what?" I asked

"That... That he's gone" she said 

I hesitated before I answered.  
"I'd say we have until tomorrow afternoon or night before everyone is looking for him"

"What do we do if they ask us about him?" She asked 

"We lie" I said "we say that we haven't seen him since breakfast yesterday or the night before"

"What if they don't believe us?" Bella asked

"They will" I said confidently "they won't suspect us"

Not too long after Bella and I decided to go to bed early. Well we tried, it's not like we could sleep with all of the noise everyone was making in block A, and I don't think what happened to Daniel was helping either of us. 

I stayed up thinking about a plan, it had to be good, and I had to pull it off perfectly. I also had to think of it by morning.

No pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.


	5. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine goes out of her way to hide the evidence that Bella went snuck out of the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

I woke up covered in sweat and gasping for breathe. I had, had a nightmare. Which was odd considering I hadn't had one in months. 

Maybe it was because Daniel had died yesterday or maybe it was because I was scared that someone wouldn't come back alive from the big run today. 

I got up and sat on the edge of my bed trying to catch my breathe. 

The dream was of Lee. It was of him as a walker- he attacked me and tried to kill me, it ended with me putting a hammer in his head- the same thing he had done to my babysitter Sandra when we first met. 

"Clem?" 

I shot my head up and saw Bella on her bunk.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she said 

"It's fine" I said "I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't" she mumbled "can't sleep"

"Yeah neither can I" I said in almost a whisper

I looked around the cell, I saw how the sun had risen and I could hear a few light voices outside our cell. 

"How long has the sun been up?" I asked 

"2 hours" Bella said

Great, that means breakfast was in a half a hour and I still had no idea what I was going to do about the key. 

"It won't make sense to them" Bella said 

"What?" I asked confused on what she was talking about 

"It won't make sense" she said "If they find the key, then how would of Daniel gotten out?"

"Uh... He climbed the fence" I said 

"Alone?" She asked 

"Yeah alone" I said a little confidentiality to try and give her hope

"Why wouldn't he leave a note?" She asked 

"Uh...um... Because he didn't have anyone to leave a note too" I  guessed 

"What's about his roommate?" She asked

I sighed  
"Bella I know this is hard" I said "but just breathe, everything will work out"

"What if it doesn't?" She asked 

"Then.... Then we'll deal with it then" I said 

I got up and started making my bed, when I was done I put my shoes on started getting ready. 

Almost everbody had woken up by the time I was done, I know because I could hear everyone talking outside my cell about the big run today.

"Get up" I said 

"Do I have too?" She asked 

"Yeah" I said as I let out a sigh "It helps if you get your mind off of it"

She groaned and slowly climbed down from the top bunk. 

She sat down on my bed and put on her shoes and got ready. 

I made sure I had the key in pocket and then sat down on my bed.

"What's the plan?" Asked Bella

"Uh... I guess I'll wait until breakfast and when everyone's outside eating I'll sneak into the classroom and put it back where you found it" I said

"Are sure sure about that?" She asked "The classrooms in Block C" 

"Yeah" I said 

"Well what can I do to help?" She asked 

"Um... You can make sure Carl stays outside and doesn't come looking for me like last night" I said 

"Okay" she said as she nodded "I can do that" 

"Good" I said 

I let out a sigh and tried to stay calm even though I was super nervous. 

What was I doing? Why didn't I just tell someone what happened? They would've helped Bella... Instead I'm helping her cover up the fact that a guy was dead... What was i becoming?

"Breakfast!" Yelled a voice outside the cell

"Okay" Bella said as she stood up "Let's do this"

She made her way out of the cell and I stayed where I was at. I waited at least 15 minutes until I couldn't hear anyone in Block A and then slowly left my cell.

I quickly made my way to the exit of Block A and went into the hallway, I walked down the hallway until I found the entrance of Block B and slowly opened the door. 

Once I closed the door behind me and I gradually started walking to the other side of the Block B.

I instantly froze in place when I heard someone cough, I probably looked like a deer in headlights. I realized a moment later that the coughing sound was coming from the upstairs cells of Block B. 

I hurried to get to the exit and then made my way down the hallway. 

I hated this part of the prison, the hallway was laid out all different and weird. My guess was that the further in the alphabet you got down, the worse the inmates were.

Carols Classroom was in the back of the prison library, which was right next to the entrance of Block C. 

I opened the door to the library and hurried along to the back, no one was in here. 

I put the key where Bella said she found it- under Carols desk. 

I was putting the key under the table, when 2 people walked in. 

They didn't see me because a bookshelf was in the way, I quickly put the key on the ground and acted casual around the bookshelf. 

"We're going to need more stronger medicine if people keep getting dying like this" Said a voice 

"Hershel damn well knows that's not the flu" said another voice "The whole block is gonna die if he doesn't do something" 

"Oh my god" I said in a whisper 

"What the hell was that?" One of the voices asked 

SHIT! I thought.

"Uh hi..." I said as I slowly came out behind the bookcase

There was a middle aged man and a young girl standing there staring at me. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Asked the man

"It's a library" I said "Anyone can be in here" 

"What block are you from?" Asked the girl 

"A" I answered 

"Shit" the girl said "she's probably one of the councils kids" 

"I-I'm not" I said nervously 

"Listen kid" said the guy "Don't tell anyone about what you just heard or else I wil-"

"Don't fucking threaten her" the girl snapped "just cause she's not a councils kid doesn't mean she can't talk to them!"

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do?" The guy snapped back at her 

"I-I won't tell anyone" I said nervously "As... As long as you tell me what you meant when you said that the whole block will die" 

The guy rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever" said the girl 

"Your really gonna fucking tell her?" The guy yelled 

"What do we have to lose at this point?" The girl yelled back before turning to me "You know the so called Flu going around? It ain't the flu, it's killing people and most of Block D is infected" 

"Oh my god..." I said 

Daniel was in block D, which means his roommate probably wouldn't have to report him missing, because they would just assume he didn't make it. 

Bella had gone to see him in block D, which means she had been exposed, and if any of the blood on her clothes or my knife was Daniels then that meant I had been exposed too.

   Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that's not the way the prison was made, I've never been in one so I'm not sure how to describe it that well.


	6. Watch your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine has to break the harsh news to Bella, meanwhile other people in the prison are starting to question her recent whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a week! I was rushed writing this chapter so I'm sorry if it's terrible!

I sat on my bunk and tried to think about how I was going to tell Bella about her being exposed. 

I had no idea how to tell her, she was already in pain from the whole Daniel situation and this was just going to make it so worse.

Breakfast had at least 5 more minutes left, I had just gotten back from the library. 

I pulled out my bag from under the bed and got out a granola bar, they were chocolate chip flavor. Glenn had given me these about a month ago, He said he found them on a run and it reminded him of when we had first met and all I had to eat was energy bars.

He also made me promise not to tell anyone, he didn't want it to look like he was playing favorites when it came to rationing out the food. Even though he said he was... Anyway the only person I had told was Carl, he understood because Rick had done the same thing for him too. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a crowd of voices, breakfast was over and everyone was coming back in. I finished my granola bar and threw the wrapper in bag and slid it under my bed. 

"Hey" Bella said as she came in the cell "I told Carl you wanted to sleep in cause I kept you up half the night talking"

"Thanks" I said 

"Anyway how'd it go?" She asked as she sat at the end of my bed

I sighed and looked at her. 

"I got the key back without anyone seeing me" I said "But..."

"But what?" Bella asked with concern in her voice

"But when I was in the library I ran into these people and they... They told me about Block D" I began "They said that almost the whole block had that flu going around-Just its not the flu... It's something way worse, and it's killing people, and if you've been in there then your more likely to catch it" 

"Oh my god" she whispered before she started freaking out "Oh my god I was In there...I'm going to die...Oh my god..."

"It's gonna be okay" I said trying to calm her down "Your not showing any of the symptoms" 

"For now" She said with Panic on her voice 

Our conversation was interrupted by Maggie clearing her throat at our cell door. 

"Sorry" she said "Is this a bad time?"

"No" I said as I stood up from my bed "what's up?" 

Bella quickly stood up and left our cell hitting her shoulder on Maggie's as she left in a hurry. 

"Whats she upset about?" Maggie asked as she took a couple steps into the cell 

"Oh... She's just... Having a bad week" I said trying to seem truthful 

It wasn't really a lie, she was having a bad couple of days.

"You can talk to me Clem" she said "If there's something going on you can tell me."

"I know" I said hoping to be able to change the subject "So... Um why'd you come by?" 

I could tell by the expression on her face she obviously caught on to what I was doing. 

"Well" she began "Nobody had heard from you since Carols class yesterday and I was starting to get worried" 

"I'm fine" I said "Nothing to worry about" 

"You sure?" She asked 

"Yeah" I tried to say as casual as possible 

"Well, you must be starvin" She said "Do you wanna go see if there are any left overs from breakfast?"

"No it's fine, lunch is in a few hours" I began "I can make it till then"

"Clem-" she began before someone called her name outside the cell "I'll be right back"

She walked out the cell and I went out a minute after her. I saw her at the bottom of the stairwell saying goodbye to Glenn, I looked around saw Carol saying goodbye to Daryl, Carl to Rick, and Sasha to Tyreese. I had almost forgotten that the big run was today.

I quickly hurried back in my cell before any of them noticed me. I didn't wanna say goodbye... I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared that might be the last time I see them.

I mean I knew they were all strong and smart but the thought of losing anyone else terrified me.

I grabbed my book, then I sat on my bed and started to read. 

Daryl had gotten me a new history book a few weeks ago when he went to a abandoned school on a run. 

I was really surprised he got it for me, considering it was a super heavy textbook. He claimed he has gotten it for me because the prison library barley had any history books.

I sat on my bed and read about world war 2 for what felt like 10 minutes.

"Clem you ready?" Asked Maggie as she came in to my cell

"Yeah" I said as I got up and left my book on my bed

I followed her out of the cell and we made our way to the exit of block A. 

"Where you guys going?" Asked Sasha 

"Clem missed breakfast so were going to go see if there were any leftovers" Maggie said to her 

"Oh I'll take her" Said Sasha with a forced smile on her face "She's in my block for today so I should be the one to watch her" 

"Oh are you sure?" Maggie asked hesitantly 

"Yeah, plus you should probably get to watching block B" Sasha sorta snapped at her 

"Uh... Yeah your right" Maggie said before she turned to me "I'll come check on you later Clem"

"See ya" I said to her 

It wasn't a secret that Sasha didn't like me, Daryl had noticed her making comments about me under her breathe a couple weeks ago and warned her to cool it.

The worst part was that I had no idea why she despised me. It was so out of character for her too, one minute she was this super nice and happy person, then the second she saw me she wanted to yell and scream at me. 

"Come on" Sasha snapped at me as she walked toward the block A exit "we need to talk"

I followed her outside where she made me sit at a metal table while she found me some leftover food. 

"Eat up" she said as she slammed a plate of food down in front of me 

It wasn't much, 1 small piece of bacon and a tiny bit of leftover deer- which I was 99% sure that wasn't still good since it was from yesterday's lunch. 

"Thanks" I mumbled as I grabbed the bacon 

"I know about Daniel" she said as she sat across from me 

My heart instantly dropped.

"Excuse me?" I asked hoping to play this off cool

"His roommate came into Block A today looking for Bella" She said "He told me about how Daniel left with Bella yesterday and he never came back" 

"That's impossible Bella was with me the entire day yesterday" I lied

"Wow really?" She asked "because Carol said only you came to class yesterday, and that her key was missing. Not to mention nobody else saw Bella yesterday" 

"Carol has a big class she probably just didn't notice Bella" I said nervously trying to think of a better excuse 

"Okay, but where were you at dinner last night? Or at breakfast?" She asked 

"I was hanging out with Bella last night and sleeping in this morning" I said as I finished my bacon

How the hell did she get all this information this soon? What was her plan here? Why did she hate me?

"Oh and I forgot to say that some of Hershel's patients complained that a block A kid was snooping around the library this morning" she said "the same place where I found the key when I went and looked in there"  

I breathed in a breath of air and tried to gain as much confidence as I could. 

"What the hell is wrong with you that you think picking on a little girl is okay?" I asked 

"Don't play the little girl card" she snapped "I know your story, your not as innocent as you seem"

I was speechless, who had told her about that? What gave her the right to say all this to me? What the hell was wrong with her?

"Is he dead?" She asked as she looked me dead in the eye "is Daniel dead?"

"I don't know who that is" I said 

I wasn't technically lying, I had never met the kid.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, keep lying" she said as she started to get up "I'll just ask Bella"

"No" I said fast 

I couldn't let her talk to Bella about this, Bella would think I betrayed her. Or she'd melt under the pressure and confess everything.

"What do you want?" I asked 

"I knew you were smart" she said as sat back down and smiled at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one will be up within the next day.


	7. Sasha's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine gets herself in a sticky situation after being blackmailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"I knew you were smart"

The words rang over and over in my head as I turned onto my back and let out a sigh. Today has been a tough day, from hiding the key to learning about the virus going around. Then having to tell Bella and being confronted by Sasha. 

Sasha had made a deal with me, I had to get her the key to the fence and get her a gun. Either I did that or she would tell about Daniel. 

I personally thought it was stupid though. I mean she's part of the council If she wants a gun she can take one- or if she wants to leave the prison she can on her own freewill.

Anyway my day consisted of getting the key back, which was super easy. But the hard part was when I had to sneak into the gun room, the door had a huge lock on it so no one could get in. 

I had to wait the whole day in the library until everyone got back from the run. Then I had to wait for the exact moment someone left the door open long enough for me to sneak in there, and when I got in there I grabbed the smallest gun in sight, which had happened to be a pistol and then grabbed a couple of bullets before anyone saw me. 

The rest of the day I spent in my room reading and regretting every decision I had made leading up to that moment. 

I went to bed super early, skipping dinner. Bella had come back later and not said a word to me as she climbed up to her bunk.

Carl had tried to talk to me a couple times today but I brushed him off not wanting to get him involved. Maggie had stopped by after dinner, but I faked being asleep.

I hated this, I hated betraying the people who took me in, who fed me, who cared for me. 

The partly loaded gun and key sat in my bag under my bed, Sasha was coming to my cell after breakfast to get them. 

What if this was a trick? What if they come looking for the gun tomorrow and find it in my bag? What would they do? Kick me out? Move me to Block D?

I let out another sigh and turned to my side. I can't wait until this is all over. 

 

I woke up to Bella hitting me with her pillow.

"Get up" she said 

I groaned and sat up on the bed. 

"Breakfast has already started" She said "you can't keep skipping meals people are worrying" 

"Sorry" I said as I got up and got ready "what people?"

"Uh well there's Carl, Carol, Glenn, Daryl and definitely Maggie" she said "Maggie started asking me all these questions at dinner on if I had saw you after your chat with Sasha and Glenn had to make her calm down" 

"Oh" I said as I tied my shoes 

"I have to ask" she started "What happened with Sasha?" 

"We just ate breakfast" I lied 

"Where were you the rest of the day then?" She asked

"Library" I said as I stood up "let's go" 

She nodded and led the way, when we got out there the line was small and most of the tables were taken. 

Bella and I sat at one far away from Carol, Daryl, Carl or Maggie or any of them. I couldn't face them right now, I didn't want to keep lying to them.

"You look like shit" Bella said snapping me out of my thoughts

"What?" I asked as I set my cup of water down

"You have small bags under your eyes, your sweating like crazy in 50 degree weather and your breathing a hundred times a minute" Bella said 

"Oh sorry" I mumbled as I tried to breathe slower 

"It's my fault" She said "for dragging you into my shit" 

"What? No" I said as I looked her in the eye "none of this is your fault. None of it" 

We continued eating until breakfast was over and then we made our way back to our cell, well I did. Bella disappeared somewhere. 

I sat on my bed and dreaded what was about to happen, Sasha would be here any minute. 

Was it too late to back out? What if she was just bluffing about telling anyone?

"You got it?" Asked a voice 

I quickly looked up saw Sasha coming into my cell and closing the curtains behind her. 

"Yeah" I said nervously as I grabbed my bag from under the bed 

I unzipped my bag and got the key out and handed it to her, she slid it into her pocket and then I handed her the gun and she put it in her bag. 

"Okay here's the plan" she began to say "Meet me by the fence in 5-10 minutes, don't bring anything" 

"What why?" I asked panicked

"Just be there." She snapped at me 

I nodded and she l left my cell. 

What the hell was happening? I was seriously scared now. 

I grabbed my pocket knife and slid it into my back pocket just incase. I wasn't taking any chances. 

I took a few deep breathes and tried to calm myself as I left my cell. 

"Hey kid" Daryl said as I reached the block A exit "where you goin?" 

"I was... Uh...just going to check on the pigs" I lied "See if she's had any yet" 

"I'll go with ya" Daryl said 

"No it's fine" I said a little too quickly "I was going meet up with Carl and then get ready for Carols classes"

"Classes aren't until before dinner" Daryl said "You sure I can't tag along?" 

"Daryl" said a voice behind us 

We both turned out heads and saw Beth holding Judith.

"Can you help me with her?" Beth asked him 

"Uh sure" Daryl said 

"Maybe another time" I said to Daryl as I quickly opened the door and left 

I made my way to the back of the building and tried to calm myself. 

When I got to the back of the building Sasha was waiting on the other side of the fence with the pistol out, when she saw my she opened the door and let me out. 

"What the hell are we doing?" I asked my voice trembling 

"You'll see" she said "Follow me"

She started walking out into the woods and then turned around when she saw me not following.

"Come on" she snapped 

I breathed in and followed her.

Was I that big of a dumbass? Following the girl who hated me out into the woods?

I caught up to her and she pushed me in front of her. 

"Where are we going?" I asked 

"You'll see" she said "just keeping walking" 

I did as I was told and kept walking, it went on like that for about 5 minutes until I heard the gun click behind me. 

I turned around and saw her aiming the gun at me. 

"What are you doing?" I asked panicked 

"You know how hard it was losing him?" She asked as her eyes started getting watery "I never wanted to hurt him... I never wanted anyone to get hurt"

"Sasha what the hell are young talking about?" I said as my breathing started getting heavy

I was scared shitless, I didn't want to die. I was a kid, I didn't do any that wrong.

"I thought that was it, you know? I cheated on him so he killed the guy and then we got a divorce" she said "I thought I'd never see him again, but then you came along claiming he was your father!"

"Oh my god" I said as the realization hit me

Sasha was Lees ex wife, the ex wife who cheated on Lee and Lee killed the guy she was with. 

Sasha hated me because I killed Lee. Now she was going to kill me because of it. 

"You killed him!" She yelled as she kept the gun pointed at me

"He asked me too" I said as a tear escaped my eye "he got bit-"

"He got bit because of you!" She said

"I'm sorry!" I said "I messed up bad... But... But please don't kill me" 

"I'm sorry too" she said as a tear left her eye

This was it, I was going to die today. After all I had fought through this was the way I was going out. 

A part of me wanted to run and try to get away to get help, but another part of me wanted to get shot right here and now. 

I didn't want to die, but seeing how much pained I had already caused maybe that was the only solution. 

I closed my eyes and started getting ready for the impact

"Sasha put it down!" Yelled a voice behind us 

My eyes shot open to see Sasha turn around and reveal Tyreese, Rick and Daryl all behind her. 

I let out a sigh of relief.

Daryl had his crossbow aimed at her while Rick his gun pointed at her, both ready to shoot. 

Sasha lowered her gun and Tyreese slowly made his way up to her and grabbed it. 

The second Tyreese took it from her Daryl ran over to me.

"Hey" he asked as he kneeled down to my height and put a hand on my shoulder "you okay?"

I nodded as tears started streaming out of my eyes and he pulled me into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> I would just like to point out that the Sasha in my story is basically the exact opposite of the Sasha on the tv show. 
> 
> New chapter will be up in a day or two!


	8. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine has to face the consequences of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I just wanted to get an update out so I can start moving the story along.

This was by far one of the worst mornings of my life. 

Right after Daryl had gotten me to calm down he brought me back to my cell and he told me to wait here while Rick called an emergency council meeting.

The council consisted of Rick, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Daryl, Carol , Tyreese and Sasha.

They were discussing what to do with this whole situation... I was still confused on how they even knew we were out there.

I sat on bed and tried to read and get my mind off of it, which was impossible.

I should've just told them about Daniel when it first happened... All of this could've been avoided. 

Now they were never going to trust me again... I mean why would they? I stole a gun and a key from them and lied to them multiple times. 

Not to mention a kid was dead and Sasha was probably in that council meeting telling them that I killed him.

"Clem?" Said a panicked voice 

I looked up from where I was sitting and saw Carl standing at the cell door moving the curtains. 

"Hey" I said as I put my book down

"What the hell happened out there?" He asked clearly worried 

"How do you know about that?" I asked nervously wondering if I had became the next prison gossip story 

"I eavesdropped on the council meeting for a couple of minutes after after you came back" he said as he sat next to me

"What'd you here?" I asked 

"I heard that... That Sasha tried to kill you" He said with his voice trembling a little bit "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I said as I let out a small sigh

"Thank god" Carl mumbled "what happened?" 

"It's..." I said trying to think about how to explain in "it's a long story"

"Clem" he said "you can trust me"

"Okay... Well Um... It started a couple of days ago... Right before dinner Bella came back to the cell and she was covered in blood..." I began "She and a guy named Daniel from Block D..." 

I told him the whole story from Bella going outside the fence to me covering it up for her to Sasha blackmailing me and trying to shoot me.

"Oh shit" he mumbled 

We sat in silence for a few seconds before I spoke up.

"I get it... If you don't trust me anymore" I said looking at the ground 

"I still trust you" he said in almost a whisper before he raised his voice a tiny bit "I'm just... debating wether or not you actually trust me or anyone here"

"What?" I asked taken back by his question "I just told you that whole story because I trust you"

"Yeah but..." He began "If Sasha had never confronted you would you have told me?"

I hesitated before I answered, I would never had told him. It's not because I don't trust him it's because I don't want to drag him into my mess.

"It's not because I don't trust you- it's just.... I didn't want you to end getting hurt" I said lifting me head up to look at him

"Yeah buts it's okay if you do?" He asked "Clem you could've died if they hadn't gone out here" 

"I know" I said "I thought I could handle it"

He sighed and looked down.

"Just, promise me that if this ever happens again you'll tell someone... You'll tell me" He said 

"Yeah" I said as he lifted his head to look at me "I promise"

We spent a few more minutes in silence until Carl said he had to go take care of the animals outside.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. I didn't know how I was going to get through this day if every conversation went like that. 

Bella was going to hate me, I betrayed her trust by letting this happen. 

I was scared, scared of what my punishment would be, scared that the people I trusted would hate me after this, but mostly I was scared for myself.

I mean, I was going to let Sasha shoot me out there. I didn't try to run, or persuade her to put the gun down. 

What the hell was wrong with me?

I was starting to doze off from my lack of sleep until I heard someone come into my cell.

My eyes shot open and I saw Maggie standing there with a glass of water in her hand.

"Hey" she said as she took a couple of steps in "I didn't mean to wake you"

"Oh no, I wasn't even asleep" I said nervously as I got up and sat at the edge of my bed 

"Here" Maggie said as she handed the glass of water to me "Thought you might be a little thirsty"

"Thanks" I said in a whisper as I took the glass and took a small sip

"How are you doing?" She asked as she sat down next to me

"I'm fine" I mumbled as I set the water down

"Clem" she began "Are you hurt in any way?"

"No" I said looking at her 

"Okay, good" she said as she let out a sigh

I had never seen this side of Maggie before, she seemed nervous or somewhat frighten but she trying to cover it up and put on a brave face.

"I need to get your side of the story" she said "I need you to start from the beginning and tell me how this all happened" 

"Okay" I said and nodded 

I told her the same way I told Carl, hoping that she wasn't going to be pissed when I was finished. 

"Oh my god" Maggie let out in a whisper as I finished 

We sat in silence for a second as I looked at the ground. 

"Am I gonna be kicked out?" I asked 

She looked at me with a mix of concern and shock as I asked the question.

"No" she said without hesitation "Your not the one in the wrong here"

"I stole a weapon from you and lied to you" I said "So I technically am in the wrong"

"Yes you did do that, but you were blackmailed into stealing that gun" she said "You had no clue Sasha had that planned"

"Yeah but still" I whispered "a guy is dead"

"And that isn't your fault" Maggie said 

Why was she being so nice? I stole a weapon from her that Sasha could've used to kill me or anyone else here. 

"I have to get back to the council meeting" She said after a few minutes of her trying to convince me it wasn't my fault "I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Yeah" I said 

She slowly got up and walked out of the cell.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed and let out a groan. 

This whole situation was mess, I should've just told them when Bella came back to the cell that night. 

I felt terrible, I probably just ruined Bella life. I know we aren't close or anything but I was just trying to look out for her. 

I remember what it felt like when I was covered in blood and alone, I remember how Rick and Daryl rescued me and how everyone welcomed me with open arms even though they knew what I had done. 

I guess I was just trying to do the same for Bella. I should've known it wouldn't work out though, nothing ever does for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be up in a couple of days!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support!


	9. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine faces the consequences of the Daniel incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so shitty, I was rushing to write this so I could get a chapter up.

~6 Months since Lees death~

It had been 6 months since Lee died, and 1 month since the Daniel incident. 

Things has changed a lot for me, some for the better and worst. 

Physically I had grown 2-3 inches and was now a tiny bit taller than Bella, and almost as tall as Carl. 

Another thing was that I constantly had to be with someone now, it had been made an unspoken rule. I knew it was because Tyreese had convinced the council Sasha should stay and now they were all on edge and super protective of me. 

"Got an twos?" Glenn asked interrupting me from my thoughts

"Go fish" I said as I glanced at the cards on my hand 

We were playing go fish at a metal table inside of block A, Glenn had convinced me to play it with him when he saw me try to leave block A by myself. 

The block wasn't as crowded as usual, all the kids were at Carols classes and some of the adults were gone doing there own thing.

Speaking of Carol, she -Like Glenn- was mad at me. She Just she had a different way of showing it, she had asked me not to come to any more of her classes for a while and had avoided me a lot more. 

I had a feeling in my gut that she had gotten in trouble for Bella and Daniel finding the key that day. 

"Got any fives?" I asked Glenn

"Go fish" he said 

I was debating wether or not Glenn was actually still mad at me for lying and stealing. Unlike everyone else Glenn actually told me that I had been stupid and that he was upset.

It sounds harsh, but I really appreciated it. I liked that he had actually punished me for being stupid, unlike everyone else who were letting me get away with it because of my age or my past.

"Have you gotten any new books lately?" Glenn asked trying to make conversation 

"Yeah" I said as I started rearranging my cards in chronological order "Daryl got me a couple history books a week ago"

Daryl had been the most protective out of all the council, I had over heard him threaten Tyreese that if Sasha did anything to me again they both would be the next bodies he buried outside.

Also I should mention he's had to be digging graves a lot lately due to the so called 'Flu' going around. 

"Are they any good?" Glenn asked referring to the history books 

"Yeah, one is about the Great Depression and the others about world war 1" I said

"Got any sevens?" He asked switching his attention back to the game 

I sighed and handed him two of my sevens and he smiled. 

"Okay..." He continued "got any threes?" 

I sighed again and handed him one of my threes. 

"Jackpot" he said clearly happy as he made a book for his threes and a book for his sevens "got any fours?"

"Go fish" I said with a small smile 

We continued playing Go fish for about 15 more minutes until Carols classes were over and it was time for dinner. 

I was sitting with Carl at a metal outside. 

"How were Carols classes?" I asked 

"Boring, shes trying to teach us math and it's so confusing" Carl replied "What'd you do?"

"Played go fish with Glenn" I said right before I ate some of the squirrel meat on my plate 

"Wow are lives are so exciting" Carl said sarcastically 

I smiled at him and then took a sip of my water. 

I kept my head down as I saw Sasha walk past our table and avoided any eye contact. 

"I'm still so mad that the council let her stay" Carl said when she was a far enough distance away

"Tyreese must've had a really good argument" I said 

"Yeah" Carl mumbled "I tried to ask my dad why they let her stay but he said to drop it"

"Weird" I replied somewhat curious on why he didn't give Carl a straight answer

We talked about comics for the rest of dinner and then I made my way back to my cell, I hurried and got there before anyone saw me.

I laid down on my bed and sighed.

I was thankful for all the attention and protection- I really was. It's just that the only time I was ever alone now was when Bella wasn't in our cell, and that was rare due to her hating all the dirty looks she would get from some of the council when she left the cell. 

Nobody in the prison knew about the Daniel incident except for the council, Hershel just told all of block D that he had passed from the 'flu' and no one questioned him except for Daniels roommate.

I had found out that Daniels roommate turned out to be Daniels cousin, his name was Tyler.

"Hey" Bella said as she came into the cell 

"Hey" I said back as I sat up 

"How was dinner?" She asked as she climbed up to her bunk

"It was good" I replied as I grabbed a history book from my under bed 

I wouldn't necessarily say Bella had been pissed after the council found out- more like she was hurt. 

She had pushed me away after that, it was rare for her to have a real conversation with me where we talked about stuff other than our day. 

"Achoo!" I heard Bella sneeze 

"Bless you" I replied 

"Thanks"

I continued reading my book until I heard someone scream lights out.

I slid my book under my bed- I was running out of room under there from my stuff, Bella's stuff and all my books.

I sat up and began to take my shoes off when I heard Bella sniffle.

"Are you okay?" I asked wondering if she had been crying

"Yeah" she said with her voice sounding weird "just a small cold" 

I finished taking my shoes off and laid back down on my bed.

I was beginning to get worried, what if her small cold turned into the flu? What if she passed it along to me? What if it killed her?

I sighed and decided to drop it, I was just tired I told myself. It was probably nothing.

I wish that turned out to be the case, the rest of the night I kept waking up from Bella's coughing. 

I knew since the prison was in dead silence I wasn't the only one that could hear it, and I knew that when morning came it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will be posted within the next couple of days.


	10. Block D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine is forced to move to Block D after showing symptoms of the disease going around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for 300 reads!

"It's nothing permanent" Maggie said to me "You'll be better and out of there in no time" 

"Yeah" I said before I sighed 

I continued packing some of my stuff and getting ready while Maggie waited by the door. 

After Rick heard Bella coughing last night he had Hershel come by our cell, he checked Bella and I's temperature and then told us that Bella had the 'flu' and that I was showing early signs of it. 

Now we were both being moved to Block D so we wouldn't spread the disease.

"I'm ready" I said 

I followed Maggie out of my cell, the block was pretty empty due to Maggie wanting us to go at lunchtime so people wouldn't freak out and know the disease was spreading to block A. 

Bella had already left for Block D at breakfast, I had also packed a bag of her stuff for her to have in there. 

I carried my backpack on my back and Bella's bag on my shoulder. 

"Your gonna be fine" Maggie said as we were walking 

She continued reassuring me until we got to block D. 

"Your gonna beat this Clem" she said as she started opening the door 

"Maybe" I whispered 

"No maybes" Maggie said as she opened the door and turned to me "you will beat this" 

I nodded and then she pulled me into a hug.

"I'll come by everyday and check on you" She said with her eyes starting to become a little watery 

"Thanks" I said 

Maggie told me couple more times that I was going to be fine, and then I made my way into the block. 

I walked through the block and looked around, there was a pile of hand towels covered in blood by the entrance, most of the cells were opened with no curtain or anything for privacy, there was trash everywhere, Some of the sick people we-

My thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming in pain, I looked in front of me and saw a person run into a cell were the screaming was coming from. 

"Clem!" I head someone yell 

I looked up and saw Bella at the top of the stairs. I made my way up to her, passing the cell where the screaming was coming from. I looked inside and saw someone choking on they're own blood while Hershel and another person tried to help them. 

I quickly turned my head and made my way up the stairs trying to forget what I just saw.

I greeted Bella at the top of the stair case. 

"I packed you a bag" I said as I handed it to her 

"Thanks" she said with a stuffed up nose "follow me"

I followed her to a cell near the back of the block, kicking trash out of my way as I walked. 

Once we got to our cell we made our way inside, Bella jumped on the top bunk. 

It was absolutely disgusting, there was blood everywhere. The floor had blood stains, the mattress had dirt and blood stains on it, not to mention there a pool of blood in the toilet. 

"This was the last cell available" Bella said miserably "Tyler said that the two people in here were a married couple, they watched each other die"

"Oh my god..." I said in a state of shock 

Bella sighed and laid down, I noticed she had taken all of the sheets off her bed and was laying on her bare mattress. 

I made my way to my bed and ripped the sheets and blankets off, the blood and dirt had gone through them and stained the mattress, I flipped it to the other side and then sat down.

"I'm sorry" Bella said in a sad whisper "I didn't mean to get you sick" 

"It's not your fault" I said 

"Yeah it is" she said "I've... I've been... hanging around here for a couple of weeks"

"What?" I asked stunned "why?"

"Tyler was really sick-" she said before she started coughing "and he didn't have anyone to take care of him-"

"Tyler?!" I asked confused at first and then realizing who she was talking about "Daniels roommate?" 

"Yeah" I heard her mumble "I just... I felt bad..."

"Bella" I said as I sighed "you know that wasn't your fault"

"I know" she said with a sigh "it's just... Daniel was his cousin and-"

She was cut off again with someone else screaming in pain within the block. 

We both went in silence, neither of us not really knowing what to say. 

I sighed and took my backpack off and laid it at the end of the bed. 

I let out a cough, if I wasn't sick before living in this cell was decently going to give me something.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes trying to think of something else.

I felt a little guilty, I hadn't said goodbye or told anyone before I came in here. I had only talked to Rick, Hershel, Maggie and Bella today. Everyone else I cared about was going to have to find out in another council meeting probably. 

What if I never see them again? What if I died in here? 

I winced at the thought and quickly got up trying to find something to take my mind off of it.

I grabbed my bag and unzipped it, I had the picture of Lee, my pocket knife, a lighter, some history books that Daryl got me, a few magazines that Glenn got me and an extra couple of shirts.

I grabbed a history book and started reading. 

I kept trying to focus but the sounds of screaming, coughing, and crying were distracting me.

"This sucks" Bella said 

"Yeah" I mumbled as I gave up on reading 

"Do you think.... Do you think we'll die in here?" Bella asked in a low shaky voice 

"I.... I don't know" I said honesty 

I was scared, I've seen so many people die from this virus and I didn't know wether or not I was going to be the next dead body Daryl buried outside. 

The thought hurt, but no matter how hard I tried to distract myself it just creeping it's way into my head.

I had no idea of I was going to be okay after this, but I had to keep hope. Not just for me, but for everyone I knew cared about me; for Maggie, Daryl, Carl, Glenn, Bella, for Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll update in a few days!


	11. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Bella attempt to survive with the virus in their systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update this story for a few months! It won't happen again.

~6 Days since moving into Block D~

"Bella I was able to get you some water, Hershel said he'll be by soon to give you some meds" I said as I came into the cell 

"Thanks" Bella said before coughing out some more blood 

It had been 6 days since I moved into block D and I hadn't been getting better at all. 

I had no appetite anymore and when I did eat I could barley keep the food down. I hadn't slept in 2 days and I was coughing out blood. 

Bella on the other hand was way worse, she can't keep any food down, she was constantly coughing and puking blood, sweating and getting chills, and having terrible headaches.

The worse part was that we were all out of meds, Hershel had ran out of them 3 days ago. 

Daryl, Michonne and a few other people were suppose to go out on a run yesterday and see if they could find any, but they haven't returned yet.

I was scared- no that was an understatement, I was terrified. Bella and I were getting sicker by the day and I wasn't sure how long either of us had left.

"Dinner!" Someone screamed from downstairs 

I ignored them and collapsed on to the bed, I was exhausted. Everytime I tried to sleep I would just end up tossing and turning in my bed for a few hours until I gave up.

"C-Clem?" Said Bella 

"Yeah?" I asked

"When's Hershel coming?" She asked 

"Soon" I lied 

I hated lying to Bella, but I-I just couldn't tell her the truth.

My thoughts were interrupted by blood falling to the ground next to me and hitting my arm a little bit. 

I quickly got up and climbed to the top bunk to check on Bella as she continued puking out blood. I helped her get on her side so she didn't choke on it.

She continued puking for a few more seconds and when she was finished she was gasping for breathe.

She looked terrible, she was super pale, she had bags under her eyes and she was sweating like crazy. 

I handed her some water and she took a big gulp.

"I... I can't...do this anymore" she said in between breathes as her eyes started getting watery 

"Your gonna be fine Bella" I said

"No" she said in a weak shaky voice "I'm going to die... Just like my dad"

My heart sunk.

"No your not" I said "Bella you can survive this... Your strong"

She shook her head no.

"No I'm not..." She said as tears started coming out "I'm not strong enough to survive this"

"Bella..." I said as I started crying too 

"Maybe it's better this way... I ruin everything I touch" she said 

"Don't say that" I said as I tried to control the tears

"It's true" she said "You know how my mom died?"

I shook my head.

"She died from starvation... because... Beacuse she was giving all her food to my brother and I" she said as snot starting coming out of her nose 

"And then my brother... His name was Bellarke, He was my twin..." She said with a small smile "he and I we would do everything together... So then after my mom passed I wanted to find a place and bury her... So he tagged along... I remember how we waited till my dad fell asleep and then we wondered out into the woods, and this walker... It came out of nowhere... It bit him right on his neck before I was able to kill it... And then... He... Bellarke died in my arms" 

"Bella..." I said I fully crying 

"And then my dad died and then Daniel... And now you might die" she said 

"Bella none of that is your fault" I replied 

"Yes it is..." She said fully crying and out breathe "everything I love dies"

"No" I said as I pulled her into a hug and held her tight "We're both going to make it through this... I promise" 

Bella was my best friend, i can't loose her. I may of only known her for a few short months but I couldn't picture a life without her.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, we comforted each other. We ended up laying down and Bella fell asleep. 

I slowly got up with out waking her and made my way out of the bunk. 

I went down the stairs trying to find Hershel to see about the medicine. 

"Hey" said a deep voice 

I turned around and saw a boy who looked a few years older than me. 

"Are you Clem?" Said the boy

"Yeah" I replied "who are you?"

"I'm Tyler, Bella's friend" he answers as he put out his hand 

"Oh hi" I said suddenly nervous as I shook his hand 

"How's she doing?" he asked

"Bad, really bad" I replied 

"Oh my god" he said "I've been wanting to go and check on her but I've been busy helping Hershel now that the meds are out" 

"Wait" I replied "your not sick?" 

"No" he said "Well I was but now I'm all better"

"Oh good for you" I said 

"Well anyway" he continued "A woman named Maggie dropped by today and told me to give you this" 

He turned around picked up a book from a table and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said 

I turned away and walked over to the stairs, I sat on the last stair looked at the book. 

It was a geography book about atlas's, I opened it and found a note inside.

 

"Clem I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit you, but I hope your doing well. Daryl, Michonne, Bob and Tyreese left early yesterday on a run and are coming back tomorrow with medicine. Please be able to make it until then. I'll come by first thing in the morning to give them to you and Bella." -Maggie

I smiled Bella and I were actually gonna get the medicine we need tomorrow... We were going to make it. 

I sat there for a good thirty minutes and read through the atlas and then decided to go up stairs back to my cell. 

I was happy, I knew I could count on Maggie and Daryl to save the day. 

The happiness was short. I walked into the cell to find Bella lying on the ground moaning. 

"Bella!" I yelled in a big panic 

I dropped the book and ran over to her and turned into her stomach... Only it wasn't her...

"No..." I said as is starting crying and stepping back 

It moan again and started crawling towards me, I let out a loud scream as my back his the wall of the cell.

I frantically looked around trying to find something to hit it with, but before I could grab anything it was standing. 

It came at me and I used my hands to push it back and block it's head from biting me. 

I was terrified now, my best friend was dead... Bella was dead... And I had nothing to protect myself with. 

It's face was inches away from mine... And right when I thought it was over a blade just went through its eye and almost hit mine. 

The person removed the blade from its head and I watched it fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Tyler standing there. 

I quickly looked back down and saw my now dead friend. 

"Noo" I said as I sat next to Bella and started crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next one will be up by Saturday


	12. This is survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine copes with Bella's death and having the killer disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. And I know I've said that before but I'm truly sorry.

"Someone help!" Yelled Sasha from downstairs 

It had been two days since Bella had passed, a total of 6 people had died since then. Four of them from the flu, and 2 sick people who had got attacked by walkers.

 

Sasha was now in here and so was Glenn, they're both sick. I'm not getting any better, i'm wheezing whenever I breathe now, coughing up blood nonstop, my body is shivering even though i'm sweating and my body can't keep any food down. Hershel told me it was a high fever, but I know its worse than that.

I'm dying.

I probably only have a day or two left. 

Daryl, Michonne, Bob and Tyreese still haven't returned from their run yet. I know they went to a veterinary college 50 miles away, but they should've been back by now. Maggie's note- She said they would be here by now. I'm starting to really believe they're dead.

"Hershel!" I heard Glenn yell

Glenn had come in the morning after Bella passed, he came up to my cell and told me how sorry he was. I haven't really seen him though due to Hershel making him and Sasha help him with everyone who's sick.

Sasha had come in a day ago, I was sitting at the top of the staircase when I saw Tyreese walk her in. She saw me and gave me a death glare, but other than that I haven't had any contact with her.

I was currently in my cell sitting on my bed, I was attempting to read a history book Daryl got me to try to distract myself. It wasn't working out that great. I finally gave up and threw my book on the floor, and then instantly regretting it because now its covered in blood.

"Shit" I muttered as went to grab it

"Hey" Said a raspy voice 

 

I looked up and Glenn standing in the doorway, he was leaning on the wall for support.

"Hi" I replied as I slid the book under my bed

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he walked in

"Terrible" I said as he sat down next to me "You?"

"I'm doing okay" He said "It'll get better Clem, Daryl, Michonne and them should be back soon with medicine"

"What if they're already dead?" I asked "Then whats your plan?"

"They're not" He said "You can't think like that Clem"

"That's all I can think about" I said "Even if they do get back soon, what if it's too late? What if I'm already dead?"

"Clem stop" He said "Your not gonna die, okay?"

"You don't know that" I said 

"Yeah I do" He said as he stood up "Come on, you can Help Sasha, Hershel and I with other sick people. It'll help take your mind off of it."

         I nodded and stood up, I had t o grab onto the wall for support as I followed Glenn out of the cell and downstairs.

        Though I wasn't to keen on the idea of working with Sasha I knew it was better to be think about how much I hate her than to be moping around in my cell about my soon to be death.

     Glenn led me to a cell downstairs, when we walked in Sasha was counting to 5 and then squeezing this thing full of air connected to this women's mouth. 

"Sasha, Clems here to take over" Glenn said before he turned to me "Okay what we're doing here is real simple-"

"Glenn! Come here!" Hershel yelled as he interrupted Glenn "Hurry"

"Glenn go" Said Sasha "I'll teach her how to do it"

"Can you really handle that?" Glenn asked

         It was obvious he was asking her if she could really handle being around me without trying to kill me.

"Yeah" She said 

Glenn hesitated for a moment before turning back to me.

"Clem come get me if anything happens, okay?" He asked 

"Okay" I replied before he hurried out the door

I went and sat next to Sasha ready for her to teach me.

"Every 5 seconds squeeze this thing" She said "If that's to hard for you then go back up to your cell"

"Its not hard for me" I snapped at her "Why don't you take your on advice and leave"

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"1,2,3,4,5" I whispered before I squeezed the thing

"No your doing it to fast" Sasha said as she sat back down "Move"

I took my hand off of the thing and she started counting.

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi" She said as she squeezed it "Now do that"

She stood up and left the cell as I started counting again with the Mississippi.

        I don't know how long I was doing that, and hour or two maybe but Glenn eventually came back to check on me.

"Clem" said Glenn as he walked into the cell "I'll take over now, you can go rest"

"Thanks" I said as I stood up

   I started walking back to my cell, I was starting to feel lightheaded. I put my foot on the first step when I started coughing out blood non stop, worse than before.

"Clem" I heard Sasha say somewhere behind me

I was trying to catch my breathe, but I couldn't. Between the coughing and me trying to breathe I started chocking on my own blood. I tried to walk backwards, but immediately got dizzy and tripped down the single stairs step. I landed flat on my back.

"Shit!" I heard Sasha say "Hershel!, Glenn!!"

I could here someone else scream back but I couldn't make out the words, as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for of updating in a couple of months, I used to put a lot of pressure on myself to have at least 2-3 chapters out a week and it made it to where I didn't enjoy writing anymore, but I think I've finally come to the conclusion that i'm going to try to update this story once a week. 


	13. It all comes falling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

       FLASHBACK           

    PHARMACY    

"Lee are we going to die?" Clementine asked Lee as they heard the walkers moans from outside the pharmacy 

"No, Clem" Lee replied as he crouched down to her height "We're going to get out of here soon, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you"

"Promise?" Clementine asked

"Promise" Lee replied

     PRESENT DAY     

   SASHA'S POV.   

"Clem?" I asked as I walked out of a patients cell

I needed her help with a patient. 

"Shit!" I screamed as soon as I saw her hit the ground choking "Hershel!, Glenn!"

"Sasha!" I heard Hershel yell from upstairs "What's happeni-"

He looked down from the railing and saw Clementine.

"Oh shit" I heard him mutter as he started walking down the stairs as fast as he could "Go find Glenn!"

I did as he said and ran to cell I last saw Glenn in.

"Glenn we nee-" I started to say as I ran up to the cell

I ran into the cell to find Glenn chocking on his own blood too, and the patient he was helping was gone.

"Oh shit" I said as I crouched down to put him on his side

That's when the screams started. First it was one, then two and then three.

I ran out of the cell to find Lizzie and a couple of other kids getting attacked by two walkers, one of which was the patient Glenn was helping. 

I quickly pulled out my gun that I had tucked in the back of my jeans, I clocked it and aimed it to where it wouldn't shoot the kids. I shot one on the head, the noise got the other one to start walking towards me. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the head. When the body thumped to the floor I ran towards the kids.

"Get in a empty cell and close the door now!" I yelled at them 

I started running back to Hershel, but stopped to shoot two more walkers on my way.

"Glenn's chocking too" I said to him almost completely out of breathe

"God dammit!" he said frustrated "Get her into an empty cell, and on her side" He said as he started to run off 

I looked down at Clementine, she wasn't conscious anymore.

"Fuck" I muttered 

I immediately checked her pulse, it was faint but still there. I took her arms and dragged her into a nearby empty cell. 

By the time we got there I was out of breathe and dizzy, I fell to the ground and started losing consciousness. I heard a gunshot and glass breaking before I completely passed out.

     FLASHBACK     

 

     PHARMACY     

"Hey kid" Said Glenn

"Hi" Clementine said back nervously 

He crouched down to her height and began to pull out an energy bar from his pocket.

"I found this on one of the shelves in the back" He said "Your dad said I could give it to you"

"Thanks" Clementine said as she smiled 

      PRESENT DAY       

Maggie shot through the glass window, and then jumped her way into the cell. She started running down the first floor.

"Dad!" Maggie yelled "Dad!"

 

That's when she spotted him wrestling with a walker, she raised her gun ready to shoot.

 

"Don't!" Hershel yelled when he saw her "We need the mask for Glenn or Clem"

She still kept her gun raised as the information sunk through her. This meant that Glenn and Clementine we're both dying. She had to do something, she concentrated on the walker trying to eat her father and waited until the exact moment and then pulled the trigger. She hit it right in the back of the head, not puncturing the mask at all. 

"Where are they?" Maggie asked scared 

"Sasha took Clementine to an empty cell!" He yelled as he threw the mask to her "Glenn's in cell 100"

She ran with the mask until she got to cell 100, she ran in to find her husband on the floor choking. She got on the ground and moved him to his side.

"Here" Said Hershel as he appeared in the doorway with a bottle of something "Fill the tube in the mask with this. I gotta go, Sasha past out of dehydration and Clementines barley breathing"

"Oh my god" Maggie said as she took the bottle from him.

Hershel took a spare mask that he was planning to use for Dr.S and made his way to cell 110, where Clementine and Sasha were. 

He walked in, he walked around Sasha and went straight to Clementine. He checked her pulse, Barley anything, he'd never seen a patient this bad that made it to see another day.

He had to try, he had to save her. 


	14. Is this it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine starts to have nightmares while she's unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

CLEMENTINE'S POV.

"Mommy!" I yelled as she walked through the front door

"Clementine!" She said as she bent down to my height to hug me

"Where's daddy?" I asked as she stood back up 

"He's unloading the car" she said with a big smile 

"How was Savannah?" I asked 

"It was amazing" she said "But I couldn't help but miss my favorite daughter"

"But mom I'm your only daughter!" I said with a laugh 

"I know" she said before she hugged me again

I hugged back, I felt so happy. That was until I felt as if someone starting stabbing me in the throat. 

It took me a second to realize I could no longer breath and all I could taste was blood. 

I pulled back from the hug, now choking, only to be tackled on to the ground by my now decayed mother.

MEANWHILE AT THE PRISON

"She's dying" Sasha stated for the 5th time now "Why do we keep wasting medical supplies? No ones ever been able to make it in this condition!"

"Shut up" Hershel stated "We're not going to stop until Daryl and them get back"

Sasha rolled her eyes, as she watched Hershel continue squeezing the oxygen mask. 

"So what's you plan if they don't co-" Sasha began to say before she was interrupted from a ton of gun fire coming from outside the prison. 

"What the hell?!" She stated 

"Ignore it" Hershel said 

"What?" Sasha asked angrily 

"If they needed our help they would've came and got us" Hershel replied "Now go fill an IV bag up with water, she's starting to get dehydrated"

Sasha rolled her eyes as she got up to leave the cell. 

Hershel continued squeezing the oxygen mask. He new that Clementine barley had a chance of making it, even if they did get the meds right now he doubted that she would make it. 

He gave her at least 2 more hours.

Sasha stumbled out of the cell, still weak from where she had passed out from dehydration. 

"Sasha!" She heard Maggie yell as she grabbed an IV bag 

She filled the IV bag up with water and then made her way to Glenn's cell. 

"I brought him some water" Sasha said as she started hooking up the IV bag up to Glenn's arm. 

"Thank you" Maggie said as she continued to squeeze his oxygen mask "How's Clementine doing?"

"You want the truth?" Sasha asked as she finished up setting up the IV bag

Maggie nodded at her. 

"It's bad. Really bad" she stated "Hershel said she'll only make it an hour or two more"

"Oh my god" Maggie said stunned 

"Sasha!" Hershel yelled 

Sasha stood up and left the cell, she grabbed another IV bag and filled it up with water.

CLEMENTINES POV.

"Clementine are you okay?" Lee asked as he pushed her kidnapper off of him 

Clementine lowered her gun, still in shock of what she just did. 

"Did he hurt you?" Lee asked worriedly 

She shook her head no, worried that if she said anything at all she might burst out in tears. 

"It's going to be okay Sweet pea" He said as he hugged her "it's going to be okay"

"Lee" she said as she hugged back and started crying 

She keep her eyes closed as she hugged him, crying non stop. When she finally did open them he was gone. 

She looked around the room, she was all alone. 

"Clementine!" She heard someone yell  

"Come on Clem!" 

"Don't die on me Clem!"

MEANWHILE AT THE PRISON

"Hershel!" Daryl yelled as he ran into block 

"I'm in here!" Hershel yelled back 

Daryl ran fast to the cell where he heard Hershel's voice, when he got there he saw the exact thing he was dreading. 

Clementine was on the ground, she had blood all l we her face and looked dead. 

"Is she okay?" He asked frantically  as he handed him a bottle of meds 

"You shouldn't be in here" Hershel replied as he took the meds 

"Is she okay?" Daryl asked again

"Come here" Hershel replied, ignoring his question again "I'm going to need your help" 

CLEMENTINES POV.

"She's not breathing!" She heard a voice yell 

"Hello!" She yelled back "Can anyone here me?!"

"Come on Clem!" 

The first voice sounded like Daryl, the second one though sounded like Hershel. 

"What the hell?" She asked 

She looked around the room once more, everything was starting to disappear.

She started feeling as if someone was punching her in the chest repeatedly.

It was like that for what felt like an eternity, until everything just went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	15. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Her body started to reject the medicine at first..." Hershel said as he talked to a dark figure 

"Your gonna be fine Clem" Maggie said sitting on the edge of my bed 

"You should be dead" Sasha said in a low raspy voice 

Have you ever had one of those naps where when you wake up it feels like you've been asleep for a year? That's what this felt like. 

I opened my eyes and saw the cell ceiling, I slowly started to get up. I noticed right off the bat that I had an IV full of water connected to my arm. 

I looked around the cell and saw a ton of blood on the ground, a bloody oxygen mask and a bottle of pills.

"God is that mine?" I said in a low raspy voice referring to all the blood 

My throat felt as if someone had stabbed me In it. 

Throughout the night I remember my slipping in and out of consciousness, I saw different people in the cell, either talking to me or someone else. First Hershel talking to a dark tall figure, then Maggie and lastly Sasha.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself as my head started aching super bad

I started to stand up before almost immediately falling to the ground, I was weak. 

I hadn't ate in god knows how long. 

I slid up against the wall and used that as support, making sure my IV was still in my arm. 

"Clementine" said a voice

I looked up to see Tyler standing in the doorway. 

"It's a goddamn miracle" he whispered to himself with a huge smile "let me help you up"

He held out his hand to me and and I took it. He helped me get back on to the cell bed.

"What happened?" I asked "how long has it been?"

"Well you... You've been out for almost... Uh... 14 hours" he said still smiling 

"What's so funny?" I asked 

"What?- oh nothing" he said "it's just- you were in bad shape. I mean really bad shape, no one though you would make it" 

"Wow" I said "thanks" 

"No I mean- it's just" he said trying not to sound like a jerk "By the time Daryl and them got back you were pretty much dead, your heartbeat was pretty much gone and your body was rejecting the medicine, hell Hershel said you heart stopped once for almost a full minute"

"Oh my god" I said shock

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for Daryl forcing Hershel to give you CPR for that minute, well you might not be here" he replied 

"Where is Hershel?" I asked 

"He's with Glenn" Tyler said "oh that something else you should know, right after you started chocking on your blood Glenn started chocking on his blood and it was complete chaos."

"Is he okay?" I asked worried 

"Oh yeah" he said "Glenn woke up a couple hours ago"

"Oh good" I said 

"Anyway, I'll go get Hershel so he can check on you" Tyler said as he stood up and left the cell

I felt as if I was still in shock, I mean- I died. Was that when I was in that room all by myself? 

It that it? After we die we're just all alone? Because being in that room with nobody, nothing was absolutely terrifying.

If Daryl hadn't of forced Hershel to keep giving me CPR would I still be there?

"Clementine!" Said Hershel as he came into my cell and interrupted my thoughts 

"Hershel" I said with a weak smile 

"How ya feeling?" He asked with a bright smile 

"Terrible" I responded 

"Well then, let's fix that" he said 

Hershel checked my pulse and temperature. He then told me that I'll probably start to feel better after I eat something, and that if everything goes well I could be out of here in a day or two. He then took my IV bag and left. 

I slowly made my way up and left the cell, the block was pretty much empty, or at least it felt like it. 

It was super quiet, and I could only hear someone having a conversation upstairs. 

"Hey Clem" Tyler said as he shut the block door behind him while carrying a basket "Here take a couple of these"

He held out the basket and I looked inside of it to see apples. 

"How?" I asked stunned trying to remember the last time I ate an apple 

"Rick found them on his way back from a run yesterday" he said 

"Thanks" I said as I took 2 apples 

He walked off into another cell and I decided to try and walk up the stairs to my original cell. 

I walked over the the staircase, I took a deep breath and started walking one by one. 

I was barley half way up when I was out of breath and exhausted. I slowly sat down on a stair and tried to catch my breath. 

Once I was breathing normally again I started walking back up the stairs. 

It took me about 10 minutes to get to my cell, but when I finally got there I collapsed into my bed. 

I slowly sat up and starting eating my apples, I hadn't realized how hungry I was, I probably would've ate a lot more if my throat didn't feel like it was on fire. 

"Clementine?" I heard someone yell from downstairs 

I slowly got up from my bed and made my way outside the cell. 

"Clem?!" I heard someone yell again more frantically 

"Yeah?" I said when I finally got out to the railing

"Clem!" I heard Maggie yell as she started running up the stairs 

"Hey ma-" I was cut off as Maggie got up the stairs and hugged me as tight as she could 

"You scared the shit out of me kid" She said still hugging 

"Sorry" I said hugging her back

"Are you okay? Have you ate yet? Did Hershel check on you?" She started asking as she pulled back from the hug "Did you hurt yourself getting up the stairs?" 

"Uh... I just ate some apples Tyler gave me" I began "Hershel did check on me and I made it up the stairs fine" 

"Good, ok good" She said with a huge smile right before she hugged me again "Your gonna be find Clem, you just need a couple more days rest and then you can get back to block A" 

I nodded and smiled at her. 

She continued to tell me about how I was going to be okay, and for once I actually agreed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry if this chapter was slow or boring but please don't give up on the story!
> 
> TEASER FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS: So if you remember what happens in season 4 you know that not long after Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese and Bob get back from their run the governor comes by the prison to have a talk...


	16. It's finally over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine faces some trouble as she gets to finally leave Block D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Hey you awake?" I asked Glenn as I stood in the doorway of his cell 

"Yeah" mumbled a half asleep Glenn "Clementine?"

"Hey, I brought you some of Hershel's tea" I said to him as I handed him a cup 

"Thank you" he said as he sat up and took a sip of his drink "You should be resting" 

"Yeah I know" I replied after I took a sip from my own cup "But I'm just excited that I'm being released in the morning, plus I wanted to check on you"

"How'd you convince Hershel to let you be released?" Glenn asked 

"A lot of begging and whining" I replied with a laugh 

He smiled and took another sip of the tea.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked Glenn

"I should be asking you that" he said "you were in worse shape than anybody" 

"Well I'm fine" I replied with a smile "now answer the question"

"I'm fine too" he said with a smile 

"So do you think your fine enough to be released soon?" I asked him curiously 

"Well... I'm probably not gonna be released anytime soon" he said "I'm gonna stay and help everybody else"

"Your gonna risk it?" I asked him as I finished up my tea 

"Yeah" he said "I-I have to. There's kids here and people who are depending on us"

I nodded, I didn't personally agree with his decision but I understood why he was doing it. 

We talked for about 10 more minutes before saying goodbye. 

I went back to my cell and started packing my stuff.

I let out a sigh as I pulled out Bella's bag from under the bed. 

I opened her bag and dumped all the contents on the ground. There were her clothes, 1 granola bar and a picture.

I picked up the picture and looked at it, it was of her, her parents and her twin brother. They all looked so happy. 

I filed the picture put it in my bag along with the granola bar. I put all the rest of her stuff back in her bag and slid it under the bed. 

I started going through all my books, I left behind all the ones ruined with the blood from the floor. 

When I was feeling finished packing I put my backpack on my bed. 

I couldn't help but smile, it was finally over. I could finally go back to block A and not feel like I was going to die every hour of the day. 

"Clementine?" Maggie said as she came into the cell interrupting me from my thoughts. 

"Maggie" I said with a smile 

"How ya feeling?" She asked as she returned the smile 

"Good" I said "it's finally over" 

"I know" she said with a smile "but I actually came here to ask you if you've seen Hershel within a couple of hours?"

"No" I said "why is something wrong?" 

"No" she said trying not to worry me "Everything's fine"

"You sure?" I asked curiously 

"Yeah, 100%" she said before he placed her hand on my forehead "and if you want you can go back over to block A now" 

"Really? I thought Hershel had to give me permission" I said 

"Don't worry about that Clem" Maggie said "Your fine"

"Thanks Maggie" I said as I got my backpack 

"But the thing is I have to stay here with Glenn right now" Maggie began "Sasha's getting ready to leave too- I know it's not the ideal situation but she'll walk back with you"

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay" I said 

"Okay follow me" she said as she left the cell 

I followed her downstairs, when we got down there Sasha was talking to Tyler.

"Sasha" Maggie said interrupting their conversation "Clementine's gonna walk back with you"

"Whatever" Sasha said annoyed as she started walking back to her cell "I'm leaving in 5 minutes" 

"Okay" said Maggie before she turned to face me "I'll see you soon Clem"

I nodded and hugged her. 

"Thank you" I said to her while we were hugging 

"Of course" she said as she pulled away from the hug and stood up 

She walked back into Glenn's cell. I was left standing their with Tyler. 

"Your getting out?" Said Tyler 

"Yeah" I replied "you can come with you know"

"Nah" said Tyler "I need to stay here until Hershel gets back." 

"Okay" I said "oh Tyler can I ask you something?"

"Of course" he said 

"How old are you?" I asked curiously 

"Almost 15" he replied 

Wait what? He was only 2 years older than me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked 

"I like helping people" He said 

Our conversation was interrupted by Sasha coming back out of her cell. 

"Lets go" she said as she walked toward the door 

"Bye Tyler" I said as I started walking out with her 

"Bye Clementine" he replied 

I followed Sasha out the door, we made our way down a hallway that led to the door of Block C. Sasha kept trying to open it but nothing was working.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked 

"It's locked" she said after a minute of trying to open it

"What, why?" I asked confused 

"Stop people from trying to go see their sick loved ones" she replied as she turned around and walked past me

I followed her her back down the hallway, assuming we were just going back to Block D. But when we got near the end of the hallway she stopped and started opening a door.

"What does that lead to?" I asked 

"The basement" she said as sh  got the door open "there's hallways down there that will lead us right to Block A"

"Like hell I'm going down there with you" I said as I started to make my back to Block D

"Your really gonna risk it?" Sasha asked from behind me "your young, your body's more likely to catch it again and have just as bad as before maybe even worse. Are you so sure your gonna survive this time?"

I stopped in my tracks still not facing her. 

As much as it killed me to say it, she had a point. 

I turned around and started walking back towards her. She handed me a flashlight once I got back by her. 

"Stay close" she said 

I rolled my eyes and started walking into the basement behind her. 

It was dark, my flashlight wasn't that bright and it smelled almost as bad as Block D. 

"How do you know which way to go?" I asked Sasha as we walked down a hallway 

"I don't" she replied 

I sighed. I wasn't going to lie I was scared. But I kept my cool and walked behind Sasha so I could be ready if she ever tried something.

"What the hell?" I heard Sasha gasp

"What is it?" I asked and I went and stood next to her 

I saw with my flashlight, there were puddles of somewhat fresh blood everywhere.

Sasha and I slowly started walking forward, we could hear the moans of the walkers. 

We made our way to where we heard the sound, it was the boiler room. 

The door was partially opened, we saw a walker on the floor, its leg was tide to a tube on the wall. 

We walked in and scanned the place, and that's when I noticed the bones.

"Someone's been feeding it" I said as I pointed to the bones on the floor 

"Shit!" Yelled Sasha out of nowhere 

I turned around and saw what happened, Sasha had opened a door at the other side of the room  and about 5 more walkers came out.

"Shit" I muttered and I started digging threw my backpack looking for my pocket knife. 

"Clementine!" Yelled Sasha 

I looked up and saw 3 of them had tackled Sasha and 2 of them were making they're way towards me. 

"Oh shit" I said I said as one tackled me to the ground before I was able to get my pocket knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i'm so sorry that this chapter is boring and slow but I promise I know where I'm going with this story. It's going to get a lot better soon!
> 
> Also I need a little help from you guys! I'm terrible at making titles for all of my chapters, their always boring or have nothing to do with the chapter itself and it annoys me. So if you guys can think of any cool titles please comment them! I'll make sure to give you credit when I use them!


	17. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine struggle to survive against 6 walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

"Shit!" I gasped as I struggled with the Walker on me

I had my hands around its neck, slowly squeezing. 

I quickly looked around and saw my flashlight- I had dropped when I went to look for my pocket knife. 

It was in arms length, just It also was right next to the Walker that was tied to the tube. 

I had to go for it, it was my only shot at getting of this. 

I slowly took one hand off of the walkers neck and reached out to grab it, It was so close yet so far. It was at my fingertips, I struggled so bad to grab it. 

Not to mention a I was shaking like crazy from the tube Walker almost grabbing me and barley being strong enough to hold the Walker on me, also the third Walker that was on its way over to me. 

"Come on" I whispered as I tied to grab it once again 

I leaned over a little bit, putting the Walker on me inches away from me face. 

"Yes yes yes!!!!" I whispered as I finally grabbed it 

I immediately hit the Walker on me on the side of the head, repeatedly until it was weak enough to be moved off of me. 

Once I pushed it off, I hit it a few more times until I was sure it was dead. 

Barley even 5 seconds later the third Walker had finally made its way over to me, but before it was close enough I kicked it in its stomach knocking it to the ground.

I quickly went over to it before it was able to get up and hit it with the flashlight. 

Once I was done with that, I practically ran to my backpack and found my pocket knife. 

I ignored the Walker that was tied to the tube and ran to Sasha, who had three walkers on her.

I killed the one closest to her face first and then the next one and then the last one after that.

She slowly pushed their bodies off of her gasping. 

"Thank you" she said as she started to stand up 

I was still gasping for air myself, I mean I had just killed 5 walkers with no help. 

"We gotta get going" Sasha stated "I'll report this to the council in the morning, we need to get you back before people wake up and see you covered in blood" 

It hadn't even occurred to me that I was covered in Walker blood right now.

"Yeah" I said as I tried to catch my breath 

I walked over to my bag, it happened to be right next to the Walker and the flashlight. I took my knife out of my pocket and stabbed the Walker in the head. 

"Lets go" Sasha said behind me

I slid the knife back into my pocket and grabbed my bag. 

When we got back into Block A it was quiet, everyone was asleep. 

Sasha walked off into her cell while I made my way to mine. 

I walked in, it was just how I had left it. Not a thing had been moved, including Bella's stuff. 

I was expecting to get more of that feeling of comfort and relief, I had been gone for what felt like forever. 

I set my bag on my bed and and then got some clean clothes. 

I was moving slow, mostly because I couldn't get the picture of the walkers out of my head. 

I crushed their faces in with a flashlight... it was disgusting... I was disgusting... how could I do that? Was I becoming a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't update in a while that probably means I'll be too emotional from watching the season 7 premiere.


	18. The Governor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I know I haven't updated in a while and thats beacuse the season 7 premiere broke my heart. I'm still trying to process it. It all happened so fast and the writers made it to where we thought Glenn was going to be safe and then just snatched all of our hope away.

"Clem! Oh my god your back!" Carl said as he rushed into my cell 

I quickly sat up on my bed, I had been reading a book while I was waiting for my hair to dry. 

"Hey" I said as I pulled him into a hug 

"I missed you so much" He said 

"I missed you too" I replied

"Sasha told my dad that you were back and said that there was an incident" He said as he pulled away from the hug "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I said "We had to go through the basement last night and there were walkers"

"Walkers?" Carl said confused "How many?"

 

"Six" I replied "One of them was tied to a pole and there were bones in the corner of the room, someone had been feeding them" 

"What the.." Carl said right beofre he was interuppted by a voice outside the cell

"You couldn't of waited?!" Yelled a mad Daryl

"Was that Daryl?" I asked Carl

"Yeah..." Carl said "My dad... He found out who killed Karen and David"

"Who?" I asked impatiently

"It was..." He began "It was Carol"

I looked at him stunned.

"Oh my god..." I said 

"Yeah, I know" Carl said "My dad drove her out to a neighborhood far from here, he gave her a car and plenty of food and water"

"Wow" I said "I mean I... I'm stunned yet it kind of makes sense"

"What do you mean?" Carl asked

"I mean she remember how she used to take us outside to practice with our guns? She always wanted us to be prepared" I began "So when a virus breaks out she would be the one to try and stop it"

"Yeah" Carl said "That does make sense, its just... I've been with her since the very beginning, the thought of her not being here with us hurts"

"Yeah I know the feeling" I said

The thought of everbody I had met with Lee not being here hurt to think about. Everyone who I knew was dead, and everyone I hoped was still alive. They all deserved to be here.

"Breakfast!" Someone yelled

"Lets go" Said Carl "You must be starving"

"I am" I said "I'll meet you out there in a minute"

"Okay" He said as he left my cell

I put my shoes on and tied my hair into two ponytails and then made my way out of my cell.

I started walking towards the exit when someone called my name.

"Clementine!" 

I turned around and saw Daryl walking down the stairs.

"Daryl" I said with a smile 

"Hey kid how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked up to me

"A whole lot better" I said 

"That's good" He replied "I heard about what happened with Sasha, are you okay? Did she try to hurt you?"

"No she didn't try to hurt me, I'm fine" I said 

"She shouldn't have had you down there in the first place, You could've gotten injured"

Before I could reply there was a sound so loud I couldn't describe it, then everything started shaking. 

"Whats going on?" I asked Daryl as soon as the shaking stopped

"I don't know" He said as he started running for the exit 

I followed him outside, it was complete chaos. Everybody who had been eating breakfast were trying to get inside, I lost Daryl in the crowd. 

When I was finally able to make it out of the crowd I saw what had happened. The guards tower was on fire and there were a bunch of people down by the entrance with a tank. 

I looked around, I saw Carl, Maggie, Rick, Beth, Sasha, Bob and Tyreese. They were all standing at the gate, Rick was yelling to somebody about how he wasn't in charge. 

Carl looked behind him and saw me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Carl as he came up to me

"That guy down there, the one whos missing an eye... Hes called The Governor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Glenn Rhee Season 1-7
> 
> R.I.P Abraham Ford Season 4-7
> 
> R.I.P Negan, because Maggie gonna kill your dumb ass


	19. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine fights for survival as the governor attacks the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Maggie?! Daryl?! CARL?!" I screamed "Somebody!?"

Pain went through my shoulder from where the bullet hit me. 

"Ow....fuck fuck fuck" I muttered to myself as I began crying

I was sitting behind a picnic table someone had used as a shield. 

Nobody was still here. I was all alone.

 

ONE HOUR EARLIER 

"Clem take this" Daryl whispered to me as he handed me my gun

"Thanks" I said as I joined Carl 

We were pointing our guns at the governor and his crew behind a fence in case he tried anything. Rick was down there talking to him. 

Nobody up here was talking besides Maggie who was trying to calm Beth down. 

I was standing next Carl and Daryl who both had shotguns. 

People were running out of the prison behind us, getting a bus ready to leave. 

"I have a clear shot" said Carl "I should kill him now"

"No way you'd be able to hit him from all the way up here" Daryl said trying to talk him out of being stupid 

Right as he finished the sentence we all saw the governor go over to a car and drag Michonne and Hershel out.

"Daddy!" Beth yelled 

"Holy shit" Carl muttered 

Oh my god... I was stunned... scared... 

I couldn't lose either of them right now... I just lost Bella... I wouldn't be able to handle that... especially with Hershel... the guy who let me sleep in his barn and saved me from the flu. 

"Noooo" Beth cried as the governor took Michonne's sword and held it to Hershel's throat.

"Oh my god" I whispered 

There's still hope... he hasn't hurt him yet...

But just like that he took Michonne's sword and started beheading Hershel. 

"NOOOO" Yelled Rick as he shot the first bullet 

"DADDY" Beth screamed 

"No no" I could hear Maggie cry 

I was stunned, Hershel... Hershel was dead... holy fuck... he's dead... he's...

My thoughts were interrupted by the gun fire. 

Everybody was shooting now, including me. 

None of us had a direct target.

"Carl, Clementine get on the bus now!" Said Daryl as soon as he saw the tank run over the first fence.

"No way!" Said Carl "I'm not leaving until their dead" 

"Dammit Carl" Daryl muttered 

A loud sound hit us along with a force so strong it almost knocked me to the ground.

The tank had fired and hit part of the prison right behind us. 

"Bus now!" Yelled Daryl to Carl and I

"We're going now!" Yelled Carl as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me

I ran with him to where I thought we were going, but instead he pulled me with him into the prison. 

He pulled me into the prison, there was huge hole in it and there was stuff everywhere that was on fire. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I pulled my wrist back from his 

"I'm not going going down without a fight" Carl said as he ran off "I'm going to get more bullets!"

"He's a goddamn idiot" I muttered 

I ran into my own cell and started stuffing everything into my book bag. 

I got up quickly and started to make my way to where they kept the bullets. 

I was quickly knocked off of my feet from where the tank took another shot, it had to of hit another cell block. 

My head had slammed to the ground and I was now bleeding. 

"Carl" I said worried that it might've hit the room where they keep the guns 

I slowly stood up, all I could hear was a ringing noise. 

I slowly made my out of the block stumbling, everything started spinning. 

"Clem!" I could hear someone yell faintly "Clem are you okay?!" 

I turned around and saw Carl, he had a bag of ammo. 

"Clem" he said as he ran up to me 

"I'm good!" I managed to get out

"Here" he said as he handed me some ammo for my gun

The ringing was quieter now and I could here him clearly.

I took it and slid it into my back pocket 

Carl took my hand and started pulling me outside. 

"I gotta find Judith!" He yelled "Meet you on the bus!" 

"Okay!" I yelled back 

He turned around and started running, and I ran the opposite direction for the bus. 

Gun fire was coming from all different directions, I couldn't make out where. 

"Oh shit" I muttered as I saw the tank had gotten up the hill and through the other fence

I had no way of getting to the bus now without getting past the tank. 

I had to go something quick, walkers were starting to draw on me. 

My vision was no longer spinning, but it was a little blurry. 

"I can do this" I whispered to myself getting ready to make a run for it

"Fuck!" I heard someone scream 

I looked behind me and saw a girl from the prison get shot in the leg from a guy in the governors group. 

I looked at the bus and then back to the girl.

I turned around and made my way towards the guy and shot him in the head. 

I didn't hesitate. He helped kill Hershel. 

"You okay?" I asked the girl who was lying on the ground bleeding

"No" said the girl 

"Come on let's get you to the bus!" I said holding out my hand to help her

She took my hand and I started pulling her up, but almost immediately she was shot in the head. 

"No!" I cried out as I turned around 

There were two guys standing there both with their guns raised.

I raised my own gun and immediately pulled the trigger. 

I hit one right in the neck and he fell to the ground chocking on his own blood. 

"You bitch!" Yelled the other guy as he shot me in my left shoulder 

"Oh fuck!" I muttered 

I quickly shot him with my right hand, the bullet hit him in his stomach. He fell to the ground almost immediately. 

"Fuck Fuck!" I screamed in pain 

I fell to the ground and started putting pressure on my shoulder. 

Not more than a minute later I heard an engine roar.

"No, no" I muttered as I looked and saw the bus speed away 

 

"Oh my god... holy shit.... shit... shit" I said as I started crying 

I slowly tried to stand up

"OW" I screamed from the pain of my shoulder 

I looked around, no I knew was insight, just walkers. 

I slowly started crawling, shrieking in pain until I got to a picnic table that had been moved on its side. 

I just sat there, bleeding out and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of Sunday nights episode of the walking dead?


	20. Is anybody there?

"Somebody?!" I whispered weakly "Please is anybody there?" 

I was still behind the table, I had ripped part of my shirt and tied it around my shoulder for pressure. My head was still throbbing, I was pretty sure I had an concussion.

It was dark out now, I was covered in my own blood, my teeth were chattering. I had never been so cold, not even when I had slept in Hershels barn.

Hershel. He was dead. My friend was dead. I had cried so many tears I didn't think there was any more water left in my body.

All the memories came flooding back, the good and the bad. There were no words to express the amount of pain I was going through.

"Ow ow ow" I whispered as my shoulder started throbbing again.

All I could smell was smoke, all I could hear was walkers.

I'm going to die here.

There was no way I was going to get out of this, I had lost too much blood. I had no chance of getting out of here in my condition without getting bit.

I clocked my gun, I refuse to let myself turn into one of those things. 

I let the tears burst out of my eyes, my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

After everything this is how it ends. 

I held the gun to the side of my head.

"Do it" I said out loud "you can do this" 

I sat there for a minute, finger on the trigger while I cried my eyes out. 

"I c-can't" I said crying as I lowered my gun 

I had to stay alive, I had to fight until the end. I had to do it. 

I had to do it for Lee, for Hershel, For my parents, For Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Rick, Carl, Carly, Duck Kenny, Katjaa, Lily...

But most importantly I had to do it for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been updating on Wattpad but I just forget about Ao3. I'm going to post a ton of chapters today!


	21. Trainee Doctor

"This is disgusting" I mumbled to myself as I put more of the dead walker guts on my clothes

My plan was to get into Block D and find Hershel's cell, he had to have some sort of antibiotics, or at least a sewing kit.

"Ow fuck" I groaned in pain from my shoulder

I winced in pain but slowly stood up from behind the picnic table, I looked around in shock of had bad everything was.

There was smoke everywhere, all the fences were down, huge holes in the prison, but there was more blood than anything.

There were walkers everywhere, they were just roaming.

"I can do this" I whispered to myself as I grabbed my book bag.

It was dawn, that meant that my wound was probably infected. I've gone so long just sitting there it's probably too late-

"Stop." I whispered to myself "If Lee can do this with a walker bit you can do it with a gunshot wound"

I calmed down and grabbed my backpack, then I started walking slowly, pretending to be a walker, just like Lee showed me.

This was going to be harder than I thought, I was super lightheaded from my concussion and blood loss.

I leaned up against the wall of the prison, everything was blurry and spinning.

I couldn't give up now, I had to keep going.

I kept inching forward, I hadn't reached any walkers yet. I was nervous- terrified actually.

I walked slowly for a couple minutes until I finally made it into the crowd, as terrified as I was kept calm so they wouldn't bite me.

It felt like deja vu, except this time I was alone and dying.

The walkers were on both sides of me walking in different directions, Some of them had been people i'd knew and others were the Governor's people. 

I was getting close to the hole in the wall that led to Block D, I was trying to get out of the crowd, slowly making my way right, trying not to bump into any walkers.

Between my vision being super blurry and my legs being super weak I somehow made it out of the crowd. 

"Thank god" I whispered as I made it to the huge hole

The hole went down to the ground and only high enough to where you could see the cells on the lower level.

I slowly made my way into block D, there were walkers stuck in prison cells and a few just roaming around, I grabbed my pocket knife out of my back pocket just in case.

I started walking up the stairs to get to Hershel's cell, everything was getting super blurry and was spinning like crazy. I had to hold on the the railing of the stairs for support.

Once I made it up the stairs I tried to walk as fast as I could to Hershel's cell, still holding on to the railing. 

I only had to pass three more cells until I got to Hershels. I was so focused on that I didn't realize the cell behind me had been opened, and it had a walker inside.

"Fuck" I said as I turned around and saw the walker there 

I took my pocket knife and attempted to stab it in the head. 

My terrible vision caused me to miss and stab it in the neck, blood came pouring out, but that didn't stop it from tackling me to the ground.

"Ow, Motherfucking fuck" I said once I hit the ground

I tried to push the walker off of me with my arms but it was barely working, I was too weak.

My knife was still in its neck, making more and more blood come out.

Just when I thought things were over, that all my luck was out, a knife came through the walkers head, stopping centimeters away from my face.

I let out a gasp, someone was still alive? And they were here?

The person took the knife out of the walkers head and then pushed the body off of me.

"Holy shit" Said Tyler standing over me 

I was going to be okay. A doctor- A trainee doctor just saved me.

"Clementine are you okay?" He asked frantically 

"Bullet" 

That was the only word I could get out before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	22. Surrounded

~3 Months since Clementine got shot~

"I'm trying my fuckin best" Tyler snapped as he pulled out his lighter

"Try harder" Theresa snapped at him "None of us have ate in days"

"I know" Tyler said back to her "Maybe if you would get off your ass and looked for some wood that wasn't wet or covered in mud we actually be able to cook the damn thing"

"Oh right cause its my fuckin fault that your lazy ass can't..."

I zoned out Theresa and Tyler's fight as I walked through the woods, I was shivering in the cold, It was 46 degrees.

Tyler had sent Pierce and I to look for and dry wood we could use for a fire, we needed it so we could cook a deer we'd killed.

After I got shot Tyler nursed me back to health, it turns out I had also had a mild concussion. We stayed at the prison for two weeks, until Tyler said It would okay for me to kill walkers again.

After that we just wondered for a while, we slept where we could and ate whatever we found. It was just us, we never ran into anyone but walkers. That was until about three weeks ago, when we were going through this gas station. We ran into four people who had been living there, Theresa, Pierce, Oscar and Jim.

They went crazy and tried to shoot us, claiming some guy named Negan sent us to get them. After a day or two we were finally able to convince them that we had no clue who that guy was. 

We all stayed together after that, we decided it would be smart to head up north, we figured the cold would slow the walkers down.

It was good for the first week, everyone was nice and we helped each other survive. But then Oscar, Theresa's boyfriend got bit. 

After he was gone Theresa turned into a bitch, I mean that's understandable seeing how her boyfriend just died, but she'll just go off on someone for the smallest thing.

"Find anything?" Pierce asked interrupting my thought

"No" I replied "You?"

"Nah" He said "We should split up, You go left, I'll go right" He said "Meet up at the campsite in five"

"Ok" I said as I watched him turn right

I didn't like this plan one bit, it was dark and cold outside, and neither of us had a compass so we could get lost out here very easily.

I started walking right with my flashlight and pocket knife out, I was on edge, a little scared of what could possibly come out of nowhere and try to kill me.

I knew Pierce didn't like me, and neither did Theresa but sticking together was a lot more safer in a situation like this.

After a minute or two of walking I gave up and headed back to the campsite, when I got there Pierce was sitting by the fire with Jim, Theresa and trying to cook the deer and Tyler was sitting by a log shivering.

"You got a fire going?" I asked as soon as I got back 

"Yeah" Theresa snapped "Maybe if you'd stop messing around in the woods you would've been able to do something useful for once"

"Clem ignore her" Tyler said as he nodded for me to sit next to him

"What a bitch" I said as I sat down by Tyler

"You've dealt with people worse than her" Tyler said referring to Sasha and my kidnapper "But you should go easy on her"

"I don't get it" I said "Why are you defending her?"

"Because Clem, we're out here in the middle of nowhere" Tyler began "Shes pry just scared"

Tyler was keeping something from me, I could sense it when he stopped making eye contact throughout his sentence.

I sighed as I looked over at Theresa, she had red hair and freckles. She looked nothing like her younger brother Pierce, he had blonde hair, was way taller than her for his age.

Theresa said she was eighteen, Pierce said he was fourteen. Jim on the other hand, who was Oscar's brother, was twenty seven.

"Who do you think Negan is?" I asked Tyler

"No clue" Said Tyler "Probably an asshole like the Governor"

I sighed again, the thought of having to deal with another Governor again terrified me.

"So I say we get an early start tomorrow and follow the train tracks right outside the woods" Tyler said as he stood up to tell the whole group

"Uh no" Said Jim as he too stood up to face Tyler "We need to stay in the woods, we don't know who's out there"

"Well we need to know where we're going" Tyler began "The train tracks are our best option unless anyone here has a compass" 

"I'm the oldest so I'm in charge" Said Jim "So we're staying in the woods"

"The woods are more dangerous" Said Tyler "Anyone could come out from anywhere and hurt us, It's all about safety, right Theresa?"

I looked over at Theresa and she looked a little shocked that Tyler brought her up.

"I'd rather follow Jim than some kid" Theresa snapped

"Wow really?" Said Tyler "I thought you would wanna hang out more with Clementine and I, you know us kids, so you'd be prepared for your own"

Wait what? Did Tyler just say what I think he said? Was Theresa Pregnant?

"The hell is he talking about?" Jim asked Theresa

"I-I don't know" Theresa responded as she stood up

"Don't lie" Tyler said "I saw the test back as the gas station" 

"Theresa is it true?" Jim asked as he started to freak out

I stood up as everyone started arguing. They were arguing about whether or not Theresa was actually pregnant, and what we were going to do if she was.

I got so distracted in their argument I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A guy asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him

Everyone immediately turned around saw him

"Clementi-" Tyler yelled as he pulled out his gun

"Drop it sonny" Said another man who had come out of the woods holding a shotgun and aiming it at Tyler

Tyler stopped right as more and more men emerged from the woods. We were surrounded.

"Don't try anything missy" Said the guy who had held my arm

I looked over to where I was sitting and saw my gun. Shit. I still had my pocket knife and flashlight on me, I've done unspeakable thing to walkers with my flashlight before and I'm willing to do it again.

"Well If it isn't dear old Theresa and little Pierce" Said a man with a pistol as he walked towards them 

"Dwight" Said Theresa as she stood in front of Pierce "It's been a while"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: So Clementine is now 13 in the story, I know it doesn't make sense but I need her to be older for some stuff I'm planning to happen in this Story.


	23. Which one of you will it be?

"Theresa who the hell are these people?" Tyler yelled 

"Keep your goddamn voice down" Dwight snapped as he held his gun at Tyler 

"Dwight stop it doesn't have to be this way" Theresa said 

"Oh really?" Dwight said as he turned to her "You kill seven saviors and you think that we're not going to look for you? That we won't make you pay?"

"I'm sorry" Theresa said with tears in her eyes 

"Stop crying honey" Dwight said rolling his eyes "You know the rules, I have to kill one of yours or Negan will" 

"Please don't" Theresa said as she started crying 

"Who will it be?" Dwight asked as he looked around at everyone 

"Hiya pumpkin" Said the guy who was holding on to my arm

"Ew" I said under my breath as I slowly reached into my pocket for my pocket knife 

Who the hell were these people? Whos Negan? Whos the saviors? Why are they going to kill one of us?

"Hmmmm" Dwight mumbled "Where that little boyfriend of yours?"

"Oscars... dead" Theresa said 

"Damn" Dwight said "That sucks he was my first pick"

Theresa started crying.

"Sorry darlin, I was only jokin" Dwight said with a smile

"Go to hell" Jim said 

"Watch your mouth" Dwight said as he pointed his finger at Jim

Two of Dwights men walked over and held guns at both sides of Jims head.

"Theresa" Dwight said reverting his attention back to her "How are you and your little bro doing?"

Theresa moved to where she was standing infront of Pierce.

"We're fine" Theresa stated

"Well that sucks" Dwight said as he pulled out his gun from the back of his pants "I was hoping someone was injured so my decision would've been easier"

Who the fuck werethese guys? Why were Theresa and Bob so scared of them?

"Dwight no please stop" Theresa said "It doesn't have to be like this!"

"Oh darlin" Dwight said as he walked closer to Theresa so they're faces were only inches apart "You could let me do this , make it nice and quick or we can take ya'll to Negan"

Theresa started crying more as Dwight backed away and turned towards Tyler and I's direction.

"I don't believe I've met either of you" Dwight said "Roger who do you got there?"

"Whats your name darlin?" The guy who was holding my asked me 

"I'm Clementine" I said as confident as possible

"Nice to meet you Clementine" Dwight said as he walked up to me "How old are you?"

"Thirteen" I said looking him straight in the eyes showing no fear

"Oh god Roger let go of her" Dwight stated giving Roger a disgusted look 

The man, Roger, let go of my arm and took a few steps back while pointing a gun at me.

Dwight walked over to Tyler.

Whats your name sir?" Dwight asked 

"Tyler" He stated 

"I like you two" Dwight said as he pointed at Tyler and I "You guys get to live"

I was pissed, why the fuck were we letting them do this to us? 

"Now" Dwight said as he turned back to Theresa, Pierce and Jim.

"I'm not goiing to kill Pierce, so that just leaves Theresa and Jim."

"Dwight Please" Theresa said crying "Don't do this!"

"God shut up" Dwight mumbled as he cocked his gun "You out of anyone should know I don't prefer to kill women Theresa" 

Dwight pointed his gun at Jim.

"P-Please don't" Jim said as he started crying 

"Pick some better last words" Dwight said "I'll give you ten seconds"

"Uh..." Jim said as he started having a panic attack

The man who held onto me before, Roger, grabbed my arm again and held it to my head.

"Don't try anything sweet pea" Roger mumbled into my ear

Sweet pea

Thats what Lee used to call me...

I slowly started to get the pocket knife out of my pocket, waiting for the right moment to stab Roger in the face.

"Six, Five" Dwight said counting down as he pointed the gun at Jim

I had the pocket knife in my hand waiting to stab Roger, I was going to do it when Dwight said three.

My plan was going perfect until Theresa noticed the knife and made a run for me.

"Hey get her!" Dwight yelled as Theresa ran towards me

She grabbed the knife out of my hand and Roger pulled me closer to where he had his arm around my neck.

Everyone cocked their guns at Theresa as she held the pocket knife to her stomach.

"Don't do it Dwight" Theresa said "Cause if you kill Jim, I'll... I'll kill Negans unborn child."


	24. Now or never

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me" Dwight said as he lowered his gun "Theresa you cheated on poor old Oscar?"

"Yes" Theresa said as she held the knife to her stomach

I was in complete shock, not only did Theresa cheat on Oscar with what I'm assuming is some creepy, old, guy but she's pregnant with his child, and she's only eighteen.

Roger tightened his grip on my neck, I still had my flashlight on my back pocket, I had to wait for the right moment and make sure no one stopped me this time. 

"Now how am I suppose to believe you?" Dwight asked her 

"My pregnancy test is in that bag" Theresa said nodding at a bag on the ground 

"Well I'll be damned" Dwight said as he bent over and emptied the contents of the bag onto the ground revealing the positive test "I'll let Jim live if you come back with us" 

"Theresa no!" Jim yelled 

Theresa sat there in silence for a moment.

"You promise he gets to live?" She asked with tears in her eyes

"Of course" Dwight said

Theresa took a deep breath.

"Deal" Theresa said as she took the knife away from her stomach 

"You must be some new kind of idiot" Dwight said as he rolled his eyes 

As soon as he finished that sentence one of his guys grabbed Theresa so she couldn't harm herself. 

"Three, two" Dwight said as he aimed his gun at Jim

"No!" Theresa yelled trying to fight the guy 

"One" Dwight said as he pulled the trigger 

The bullet with right through Jims cheek, killing him, his blood splattered onto the men next to him as Dwight started chuckling. 

No, I wasn't going to let them do this. I was going to fight back.

I looked over at Tyler, and he was staring at the ground. I followed his gaze to a gun hidden under his bag. 

I had to create a distraction so he could grab the gun.

I was going to attack Roger, the guy was a little taller than me and weighed probably three times my weight. 

Here goes nothing.

I positioned myself to where the back of my head was right infront of Rogers jaw, I swung my head forward and then backwards as quick and hard as I could. 

I heard Roger let out a groan and I quickly escaped his grip.

"Hey!" Yelled Dwight as he made his way over 

Not more than a second later everyone was pointing their guns at me. No one was even paying attention to Tyler. 

"The fuck do you think your doing little gir-" Dwight was saying before Tyler shot the the man next to him

Everyone moved their guns to aim at Tyler and I quickly grabbed the flashlight out of my back pocket and smacked Roger in the face as hard as I could making him bleed.

"You bitch" Roger screamed as he fell to the ground holding his face in his hands. 

I saw Tyler run off and I ran the opposite direction.

"Get them!" Dwight yelled 

Shit. I didn't think this far ahead, I could go against a bunch of guys with guns when all I had was a flashlight. 

Tyler continued shooting people as he took refuge behind a tree, Theresa started fighting with the man who was holding her, I had no idea where Pierce was.

Before I knew it everyone had started shooting at each other, but I knew it wasn't long until Tyler ran out of bullets.

I hid behind a tree and ducked my head to try and look for my bag. 

"Dammit" I whispered when I saw it on the ground right next to, two of Dwight's men

I had to make a run for it, I had nothing to lose at this point.

"I can do this" I whispered to myself as I started having a panic attack 

"Load Theresa onto the van!" Dwight yelled 

No, I couldn't let them take Theresa. 

All I know was that these people were bad, and I had to try to save Theresa and the baby.

A lot of Dwights men started retreat out of the woods.

"Tyler cover me!" I yelled before making a run for it 

"Clem no!" Tyler yelled by the time I was half way to my bag

Tyler quickly shot and killed both the men who were near my bag, I grabbed my bag and got my gun out of it. 

I cocked it and made a run after some of the men. 

"Clem come back!" I heard Tyler yell 

I ignored him and ran through the woods, I was trying to find where their cars were.

"Dammit" I heard a voice yell as I was running 

I stopped running and starting listening for more voices

"Negans going to beat our asses for letting them go" A man yelled 

"You think I don't know that?!" Another voice yelled "But if this bitch is being honest and Negans the father then he'll semi understand why we got out of there" 

I followed the voices until I saw the road, I crept behind a tree and scoped out the area. 

There were about five black vans, and about half the men I saw originally were here. 

Everyone was in a circle talking. 

"Dammit" I muttered 

Theresa could be In any one of those vans, I didn't have the time to go through all of-

I let of a small scream as pain shot through the back of my head. 

I fell to the ground dropping my gun and backpack.

"Hey sweet pea" said Roger as he held a rock covered in my blood "Negans gonna wanna meet you"


	25. I have a plan

"Clem!" Tyler screamed as he chased the black vans down the road 

"It's no use!" Pierce yelled as he followed behind him 

Tyler stopped running and bent over trying to catch his breath. 

"Dammit!" Tyler screamed Furious 

Clementine was gone, kidnapped. He knew nothing about these people and what they could do to her. All he wanted to do was find a way to save her.

After Tyler was able to kill the remaining men in the woods he went after Clementine, by the time he made it to the road all he saw was Roger throwing her into a van and driving off. 

"W-why... who's Negan?" Tyler asked Pierce 

"He's... he's this man" Pierce began "He runs this group called the Saviors, they're all terrified of him so they'll do whatever he says"

"Why are they so terrified of him?" Tyler asked 

"He- he bashes people's heads in with his bat, Lucille" Pierce replied holding back tears "When shit first broke out Theresa, Oscar, Jim and I were with this group, we wouldn't let him have some of our food so his men and him got us all together and he bashed my dads head in."

"Oh fuck" Tyler whispered 

"After that he took Theresa and I back with him" Pierce said "Theresa was able to convince him to let Oscar and Jim come too" 

"Wait" Tyler said "Then you know where those cars are going?" 

"I-I think so" Pierce said 

"Great" Tyler said relieved

"No not great" Pierce said as he sat down on the road "they're going back to the base, there's more than a hundred savoirs there, not to mention the place is huge. We'll never find them"

"Dammit" Tyler said as he sat down across from him

The sun was starting to rise, and Tyler was already exhausted from a day's work. 

"Did you know?" Tyler asked 

"Know about what?" Pierce asked him back 

"That Theresa was pregnant? Or that it's Negans?" Tyler responded 

"I- I knew something happened between her and Negan" Pierce replied "I knew she made some kind of deal with him so he wouldn't kick me out since I was too young to do any hard work. But... I didn't know that she was pregnant" 

Tyler nodded, he didn't know what to say. He barley knew Pierce, they were only a year apart in age but they had nothing in common.

"What if we go there and try to make a deal?" Tyler added 

"Wouldn't work" Pierce replied "They pry kill us... or at least you the second we stepped on the area"

"Dammit" Tyler whispered 

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, both panicking over how to save their loved one.

"We should head back to camp" Tyler said eventually "gather our stuff" 

"Yeah" Pierce agreed   
They both stood up and walked back into the woods

As they got back to the camp they saw all the dead bodies, Tyler couldn't bring himself to count all them.

He took no pleasure in killing anyone, but it was self defense or at least that's what he told hisself so he could sleep at night.

"Grab your stuff" Tyler told Pierce

The animal they had been cooking was completely burnt and inedible. 

Tyler gathered all his stuff and a couple things that Clementine had left behind. 

Pierce filled his bag with all his stuff and proceeded to do the same for Theresa. The only thing he was leaving behind was her pregnancy test.

"Ready?" Tyler asked about 10 minutes later 

"Yeah" Pierce replied 

They spent the whole scavenging for food, they made small conversation but never brought up Clementine or Theresa. 

They ended up finding a pack of granola bars and settled down by a lake. 

Tyler built a fire will Pierce kept watch. 

"Do you care about her?" Pierce asked "Well- I know you care about her, but do you love her?" 

The question took Tyler by surprise, he was trying not to think about Clementine, about the fact he couldn't help her at all. 

"Yeah. I love her." Tyler admitted "I've seen her almost die twice now and I don't know if I can handle her actual death"

Pierce sat down next to him. 

"After I saw my dad die the way he did... Theresa promised me that she'd never let Negan hurt me" Pierce replied "I... I would do anything right now to make sure that Negan wouldn't hurt her"

"Yeah" Tyler said "I know the feeling 

Pierce handed him another granola bar

"I'll take first watch" Pierce said 

"Okay" said Tyler "When you get tired wake me up"

"Got it" Pierce replied 

Tyler fell asleep around an hour later, though it been hard due to all his anxiety over Clementine.

"Dude" Pierce said 

"Dude!" Said as he shook Tyler "wake up!"

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he sprang up In panic 

It was dawn, it had officially been one day since Clementine and Theresa had been kidnapped.

"I know how we can get Theresa and Clem back" Pierce said 

"How?" Tyler asked 

"The savoirs, they get these shipments from these big groups" Pierce said "If We sneak into one of the trucks we can get into the compound"

"How are we even going to get into one of these big groups?" Tyler asked half asleep 

"I know a guy" Pierce said "His names Jesus, he lives on the hilltop."


	26. Easy street

"Get her out" I heard a man say

I felt a hand grab my arm and began to drag me, I tried to fight back with kicking.

"Stop resisting you little bitch" 

I couldn't see anything, and my hands were tied.

After Roger had hit me on the head with a rock he blind folded me, put duck tape on my mouth and tied my hands behind my back. 

They put me in the back of a van, I had no clue where I was at and what they were going to do to me.

"Grab her legs" I heard one man say

One man grabbed my legs and tied them together.

They continued dragging me until I fell out of the van and onto concrete. 

I heard the van doors close and then there was a hand on each of my shoulders and I was being dragged across the ground.

I could hear multiple walkers in the distance. 

Oh my god... were they going to kill me right now?

I started having a panic attack, it got worse since I couldn't breathe out of my mouth. 

"Well what do we have here?" I heard a new voice ask 

"Little bitch got half our men killed" Said another voice "She got away at first but then came back to try and save Theresa, Roger caught her"

"What weapon did she have on her?" Said the voice 

"Well she fucked up Rogers face with a flashlight, but she got ahold of a gun" Said a voice "We also have the bag she was carrying at the time"

"A flashlight you say?" Asked the voice as it let out a creepy chuckle "Lucille is going to love her!"

Who the hell was Lucille? Where was I? What were they going to do to me?

"Take her to the easy street room" Said the creepy chucklers voice "Untie her and take her blindfold off, leave her alone and then send Dwights wife in there to give her the proper Clothing and maybe... if she's been good, she can come and meet Lucille and I"

"Yes sir" said another voice as I started being dragged again 

I could hear doors opening, and people talking, the ground got smoother. 

Out of no where the hand that were dragging me and threw me into a wall. 

"Kick me and that'll be the end sweet pea"

Roger.

I could feel as he untied my legs apart, then my arms, then he took the duck tape off my mouth and took off my blind fold. 

He quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. 

I looked around, it was pitch black. There was nothing, no one. 

What the hell did I get myself into?

I quickly got up and tried the door knob. 

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Someone help me!"

I continued screaming for what seemed like a  few minutes, but a song came on, a loud song that blocked out all the other sound. 

"Were on easy street..." the song began

The song was loud, it was coming from the room next door. 

I looked around, looking for any kind of escape route. Nothing.

I sat down and leaned against the wall, I was terrified of what was happening.

I had no clue where I was, where Theresa was or anything they were going to do to me.

I had no weapons, not even a flashlight.

All I could do was sit here, and listen to this stupid song. 

        -----------------------------------

Minutes passed, maybe hours, maybe even a day. I had no clue, there was no perception of time in here.

All I know was that I now knew every word that song. 

The song never stopped. It played and played and played. 

It was driving me insane, my head was killing me.

The bleeding in my head stopped, but it hurt like a bitch.

Not to mention I was starving, I didn't eat the whole day before I came here. 

"On easy street, life is Sweet" I sang along to the song " accommodations can't be beat, on easy street"

    ------------------------------------

The door opened unexpectedly and Dwight rushed in.

"Here" he said as he handed me a sandwich

I was so hungry I just grabbed it and took a huge bite out of it.

Dwight left after he saw me eat it, locking the door behind him.

The sandwich was the most disgusting thing I'd ever tasted. But I kept eating, I was going to need my strength. 

       --------------------------------------

When your alone in a dark place for a while, it makes you think. 

You think about every fucked up thing in your life.

All that was going through my mind was when I shot Lee, how I murdered him. 

The image of his dead body wouldn't leave my mind.

"Wait" I whispered "That's what they want"

They want to break me, they wanna see me at my lowest.

I wasn't going to let them win.

The song suddenly stopped midway through, I immediately stood up.

The doorknob stratted rattling. 

Once the door opened a lady came through, it was hard to see her face due to the darkness. 

"Clementine?" Said the familiar voice 

"Oh my god" I whispered as I finally saw her face "I thought you were dead..."


	27. Your alive?...

"Dead?" She asked with a chuckle "Damn you really thought I was that weak?" 

I looked at her, she was really laughing right now?

"You were always a quiet one" She said with a smile "Look Clem, I know your probably confused and scared but I can explain-"

"Where's Theresa?" I asked interrupting her 

I had mixed emotions about her being here. I was happy she was alive but at the same time she was one of these people. 

I had to act tough though, I couldn't let her know being in here got to me. 

"Theresa is with Negan right now" She replied "Look-"

"Why are you here?" I asked interrupting her 

"Why are you?" She asked back "Where's Lee?"

"Dead" I said showing no emotion to make her think I didn't care 

"Oh shit Clem" She said 

"Don't call me Clem" I snapped "It's Clementine"

"Well shit" She said "Clementine you've grown up so much. Not only are you almost as tall as me you grew more balls than most guys I know"

"How long have I been in here?" I asked her

She hesitated to answer. 

"Two Days" Lily replied "It was for... Safety precautions"

"That's bullshit and you know it" I said to her 

"Watch your mouth" She snapped  "you can drop the tough act, I looked through your bag"

"Excuse me?" I asked 

"I saw how you keep everything" She said "your D hat, that picture you drew of Kennys family, some polaroids that had you and a boy in a sheriffs hat in them and... and a picture of Lee"

"That doesn't prove anything" I replied 

"Yes it does" She said with a smirk "Because now I know your weakness, people. I know there are a couple that Dwight wasn't able to catch, and I'm sure they'll come looking for you and when they do we'll kill them right in front of you" 

"Lily!" A voice out in the hallway yelled "the doctors ready for her!"

"Be there in a minute!" Lily yelled back 

She walked out into the hallway and picked up some stuff on the ground. 

"Here" Lily said as she walked back in 

She handed me clothes.

"Put those on, I'll be back in three minutes" Lily said as she closed the door 

I looked at the clothes, they were sweats with spray paint on them.

I changed into the sweats and waited for Lily to come back.

I couldn't believe she was alive.... I mean when we left her all she had was a gun with a few bullets left. 

Did she really think Tyler and Pierce would come after me? Was she really going to kill them? Was she bluffing?

"You ready?" Lily asked as she opened the door 

"Yeah" I said 

I handed her my old clothes.

"Follow Me" She said 

I kept close behind her. As we walked through the hallways I saw a lot of men drinking and laughing.

"We're here" Lily said as she opened a door 

I followed her inside, there was medical supplies everywhere and a man in a lab coat.

"You must be Clementine" Said the man "Don't worry Negan will take good care of you"

"Sit there" Lily said pointing to a chair 

I did as she said and sat down, my head was killing me and my stomach was too.

The doctor began taking a look at my head. 

"How bad is it?" Lily asked him 

"She got lucky" The doctor  
replied "She won't need stitches but she does have a concussion" 

The doctor turned around and grabbed a first aid kit and a pill bottle. 

"I'll need to put some ointment on it so it doesn't get infected" The doctor began "you'll have to take one of these pills every four hours and I'll check your head again tomorrow."

Concussions, I seem to get a lot of those.

"Come on" Lily said after the doctor said I could leave 

She led me up some stairs and we started walking down a new hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked 

"Negan and Lucille would like to meet you" Lily replied 

This was it, I was finally going to meet Negan. The man who sent Dwight after us in the woods, the man was the father of Theresa's unborn child. 

Lily opened a door and I walked In, the room had to couches facing each other and a man was sitting in one of them. 

The man had black hair and grey facial hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He was holding a bat with barbed wire wrapped around it.

Oh god... was that Negan?

"Well, well, well" the man said as he stood up "your the kid who killed half my men" 

I stayed silent, I wasn't going to admit I was a little scared.

"Not much of a talker?" He asked "well that's okay. Lucille here will get you talking"

Wait was Lucille his bat?... what the fuck? Was this guy a lunatic or what?

"Lily darling leave us alone" The man said 

Lily nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Now I was scared. I was alone in a room with a lunatic and his bat.

"Sit down" He said 

I did as he said and that down on one of the couches.

He sat down on the couch across and stared at me.

"As you probably already know I'm Negan" He said 

"Actually I didn't know" I said giving him sass "Your not important enough for anyone to talk about" 

He laughed, and smiled. 

"I like you" He said "Don't fuck it up or Lucille here will finish what Roger started to your head"

So Lucille was his bat, and he used it to bash people's heads on.... what in the actual fuck?

"So how have you liked your living accommodations so far?" He asked sarcastically as he got up to poor himself some whiskey 

"Well the food gets a negative six out of ten, the room gets a zero and the music gets a five" I said answering his sarcasm with my own

I was trying not to show fear but at the same time I was trying not be cocky. I wanted to get on this guys good side without being a kiss ass. 

"Well thank you for the feed back" he said "Sorry to be the one to tell you that Dog food is all we were able spare"

My face dropped and he started laughing. 

I wanted to puke up everything, That's disgusting. 

Oh my god... no wonder my stomach hurt so much...

Negan sat back down with Lucille and a glass with Whiskey in it.

"Say Darlin how old are you?" Negan asked

"Thirteen" I replied 

"Damn" he replied as he stared at me "Well it looks as if spending a couple days in the easy street room didn't do you any harm. That's too bad. Well anyway I'll just have to find another way torture you" 

He pulled out a notebook and starting writing stuff down.

Torture? He was going to torture me? 

"Hell then" he said looking at his notebook 

"Is there a problem?" I asked playing it causal 

"No problem" He said as he closed his notebook "But I do have a very important question to ask you Clementine- can I call you Clem?"

"I would prefer you not-" I began

"Too late" He said as he interrupted me "See the thing is you have two options, You can let my men and I torture you, this being payback for killing all my other men or you can join us" 

"Or you could let me and Theresa go" I said 

"It doesn't work like that" He said "See if you join us, you get a new room, a new name and hell probably a boyfriend in a few years"

"I'd rather kill myself" I said 

"That cannot be arranged" Negan said with a chuckle "see I don't think you get it... your never, ever going to leave here... alive at least. Unless you are a prisoner or simply Negan"

"I get it... you were captured" He continued "you have no clue what were capable of, or how things work around here." 

"Your right" I said "I don't know how things work around here" 

"You see" He said "You belong to me now."


	28. Who are you?

THE HILLTOP POV.

"How old did you say this girl was again?" Gregory asked 

"She's thirteen" Tyler replied 

"Thirteen?" He asked surprised "They're not going to harm a thirteen year old"

"You know damn well they will" Jesus replied 

"What can we do?" Gregory asked "We don't know where she even is or what she looks like"

"They would've taken her straight to Negan" Pierce replied "Along with my pregnant sister" 

"I'm sorry" Gregory said lying "We can't do anything to help you" 

"This is bullshit" Tyler yelled before stomping out of the room

"Your both just cowards" Pierce said towards Gregory and Jesus "back when Negan first came here and... and he bashed my dad's head in... you all lost your balls. You never even came after Theresa and I to make sure we were okay. Oscar and Jim were the only ones who tried and they're both dead! The least you could do is man up for two seconds" 

Pierce stormed out of the building and ran to catch up with Tyler who was already at the gate. 

"Lets go" Tyler said 

The gates were opening, a few walkers were making they're way here from down the road.

Pierce and Tyler began walking and heard the gate begin to shut.

"The fuck do we do now?" Pierce asked 

"No clue" Tyler replied 

"Wait!" Yelled a voice behind them 

Pierce and Tyler weren't that far from the hilltop, they turned around and saw Jesus running towards them.

"I want to help" Jesus said as he caught up to them 

"For real?" Pierce asked 

"Yes" Jesus replied "I can't just watch Gregory sit on his ass and not do anything anymore"

"Okay" Tyler said with a smile "Do you know any way to get to where ever Clementine and Theresa might be?"

"Actually yeah" Jesus said "But its risky"

"We have to try" Tyler replied 

"The saviors are coming to pick up some stuff in two days" Jesus said "I can sneak onto their truck and hopefully get in to whatever building they're in" 

"What if they recognize you?" Tyler asked 

"We'll have to risk it" Jesus replied "But I can't do it alone, Tyler will have to come with me on the truck and Pierce will have to follow and drive the getaway car for when we get out" 

"I don't know how to drive" Pierce replied 

"Well I have two days to teach you" Jesus replied 

 

CLEMENTINES POV.

The screams of the man filled my head as I watched Negan put an iron to his face. 

I was starting to believe why people were a little scared of him. But why didn't they just retaliate? Why were they just sitting here being his bitch?

"And that is how it's done" Negan said as he took the iron off the mans face and started laughing "The little prick pissed himself"

Some of the men that were gathered around watching started laughing. 

"Take him to the doctor" Negan said "make sure everything's still in tip top shape"

It had been three days since I was kidnapped. All I had been fed was dog food and I had a concussion. I was becoming weak.

I had just met Negan yesterday, he decided he was going to show me everything that I could have if I joined him and everything I could be tortured with. 

First he showed me how everywhere he goes people kneel to him.

Then he showed me their food and water supply, and now he was showing me what happened when someone misbehaved. 

"Your dismissed!" Negan yelled to everyone 

The large group that had crowded around dispersed and all went their separate ways.

"See that?" Negan asked me "They all understand, they all play by my rules"

I looked at everyone, they... they looked like they were surviving but not living.

"Come on" Negan said to me "Its time to show you where all the girls are"

They're were more women here? The only girl I'd seen so far was Lily.

I followed Negan down the hall, after a few minutes of walking we finally made it to the room.

When I walked in I was in shock, they're were a ton of women here, they all were wearing dresses and eating grapes. Lily was among them talking.

It made me sick. 

"You see" Negan began to say to me "All these beautiful women here, they my belong to me. They're all married to me."

"Ew" I said clear enough for him to understand 

Negan laughed.

"Well all of them except for Lily" Negan said "Dwight locked that one up a while ago"

Wait... Dwight and Lily are married? Ew...

I looked around the room, the oldest women looked to be at least in her mid thirties and the youngest girl looked to be a little older than me. 

"Your friend Theresa will be in here soon" Negan said with a smile "you see these women don't have to work, they get to lounge around all day and eat. The only thing they have to do is stay faithful to me"

Wait what? I was honestly disgusted by this whole situation.

"Lets go" Negan said to me as he started to leave "Lily! Join us" 

Lily excused herself and walked with us as we exited the room.

I continued following him, down a long hallway until we stopped at a door.

"Ladies first" Negan said as he opened the door and gestured for Lily and I to go in 

I walked in to the room... I was shocked. There was a refrigerator, a full bed, cabinets full of food, plates, and silverware.

The refrigerator was on... and it worked... Holy shit.

"This could all be yours" Negan said to me "and all you have to do is join us"

Never. I would never stoop that low.

"Lily who are you?" Negan asked 

"Negan" she replied 

"Who's Dwight?" He asked her 

"Negan" she said "Everyone's Negan" 

"Correct" Negan said with a smile "Now Clementine, Who are you?"

I looked around the room, no matter how much I wanted all this stuff it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth being someone's bitch. 

"I'm Clementine" I stated 

Negan chuckled. 

"Lily" Negan said "Take her back to the Easy Street room, no food, no water, no human interaction for the next 2 days. Make sure you give her a proper punishment before you lock the door" 

Proper punishment? What did he mean by that?

"Yes sir" Lily said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room 

She kept ahold of my arm as she dragged me down the hallway. 

"You fucking dumbass" Lily said pissed "You know how easy you've had it?"

"No actually I don't" I replied 

We got to the easy street room and Lily opened the door. 

"I'm sorry" She said as she pushed me in the room 

I looked around the room, still the same dark boring room. Nothing had chang-

My thoughts were interrupted something hitting me in the back of my head, the exact same place I was hit before. 

I let out a scream as I fell to the floor in pain.

"You have to be punished" Lily said as she began kicking me in my ribs


	29. The Escape

I groaned in pain as I sat against the wall. 

Lily had beaten the crap out of me. I could feel the blood on my face, my eye felt like shit. 

If I had to guess I'd say at least two of my ribs were broken, and I could feel the bruises forming all over my body. 

It hurt to breathe, every time I breathed in it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly.

I could feel my head throbbing and my vision getting blurry. 

Not to mention I was starving and I couldn't sleep due to that stupid Easy Street song.

I had no clue how long I'd been in here since Lily left, but if Negan wanted to torture me he was doing it right. 

"One, t-two, th-ree, f-four" I began counting "Five, s-six, Sev.... Seven, eight, nine, Ten" 

I began counting again, and again and again.

I remember reading a book Daryl got me a while back, it said that you can endure anything for ten seconds. 

Ten seconds seems like nothing, so if you keep repeating it then you can make it through the situation.

"I can do this" I whispered

—————————————-—

My head was going to explode. 

I couldn't take it anymore. 

But I wouldn't let myself give in, I wouldn't become a savior or Negan what ever the fuck they call it. 

But I didn't know how much more I could take, my vision was starting to get blurry and I was getting light headed.

———————————————

I thinking back to when I was at the prison, back when I felt safe. 

I miss everyone. I miss Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Rick, Carol. Hell I even miss Sasha.

I remember when I had the Flu, I was stuck in block D. I remember how Bella and I were trying to survive. 

I miss Bella.

I miss getting new books all the time, and having my own bed. I miss having a family. 

I miss the way things used to be.

————————————————

  I was dehydrated and starving.

I didn't think I was going to make it much longer, the pain was too much. 

"I'm sorry Lee" I said in a weak voice "I can't... I can't survive" 

I didn't know what I was saying, I didn't know wether or not I was hallucinating at this point.

All I knew was that I was in so much pain.

——————————————-———

"What the hell?" I whispered as note slid under my door

I groaned in pain as I slid crawled on the floor over to the door. 

I grabbed the note, it said: 

Making you a distraction, Meet outside by bikes ASAP. Door unlocked- Tyler, Pierce, Jesus 

Was I hallucinating or did that note just say Jesus?

Was this a trick? Was I about to walk into a death trap?

I slowly stood up in pain, I only had one chance to open the door and not get caught so I had to be careful.

I put my ear to the door hoping I could hear wether or not someone was outside. 

It was useless, that Easy Street song was to loud. 

"Fuck it" I muttered 

I quickly opened the door and looked down the hallway, there was no one there. 

I walked out and closed the door behind me, I stayed close to the wall.

I slowly made my way down that hallway and half way through the next. 

"Fucking pussy almost got us killed" Someone close by yelled

"Shit" I whispered 

I had to think quickly, before a I got caught. 

I started trying all the doors in the hallway until one of them finally opened. 

I burst into the room and slammed the door shut behind me. 

I was out of breath.

I looked around the room, it looked feminine. 

It was small enough for me to tell no one was in here. 

I quickly went to the dresser and changed out of my clothes. I changed into a black sweater and jeans, and I stole some timberland boots.

I was hoping to look more casual when I left the room. 

I went and looked in the mirror on the wall.

Fuck. 

My eye was bruised, I had a bruise on my left cheek and jawline and a nasty cut on my forehead. 

I looked around the room hoping to find some stuff to defend myself with, I checked the top of the dresser, I found a small thing of Pepper spray. Next I was checking under the bed. 

"Oh my god" I muttered As I pulled my own bag out from under the bed "this is my stuff" 

I opened the bag and all my stuff was still in it. I grabbed my D hat and put it on to cover my face. 

I was still sitting on the ground going through my bag when the door opened. 

The door swung open and Lily stepped in closing it behind her. 

"Oh my god!" She half yelled as she noticed me

I stood up, I was weak and injured. But I wasn't going to let her win. 

"Miss me?" I asked 

I kept my hand on my pocket where I had out the pepper spray.

"How the hell did you escape?" She asked 

"My friends" I said as confidently as I could 

"You friends are going to be dead soon" Lily said as she pulled a Walker talkie off of the clip of her pants

"I'm sorry" I said honestly as I took the pepper spray out of my pocket 

I sprayed her in the eyes as much as I could, even after she was screaming and on the floor. 

"Oh my god!" She said in so much pain

"Fuck you" I said as I opened the door and locked it from the inside so no one could get in to help her

I ran down the hallway with my bag, I kept running no matter how much it hurt. No matter how much it hurt to breathe.

I had to keep going. 

I had to make it out alive so I could come back and kill Negan.


	30. Rescue

"Oh my god" I said painting for breath as I stopped running

I couldn't breathe, my ribs were killing me, my vision was getting blurry from my concussion, I was shaking from the lack of food and water in my system. 

"I can do this" I said as took a couple steps forward 

I looked around, I could see two doors at the end of the hallway, it looked like it led outside.

"Please" I whispered still out of breathe 

I started running again until I got to the door, I didn't even hesitate to open it. 

I walked outside, there was a whole line of motorcycles and a truck. 

Where was Tyler and Pierce? And that guy Jesus?

Oh my god... was this all a hallucination?

I walked over to one of the bikes and lifted the seat up to where people could store things. 

"Jackpot" I whispered as I saw a gun

I grabbed it and checked to see if there was any ammo, it had seven bullets left.

"Clem?!" Said a voice nearby 

I turned around and saw Tyler, a bearded dude and Theresa coming out another door in the building.

"Tyler!" I said happily with the biggest 

I walked over as fast as I could to him and he ran over to me and hugged me. 

I groaned in pain a little bit.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Tyler asked as he pulled away 

"I will be" I said smiling

"Clem?" Said Theresa as she came up behind Tyler "I'm sorry, I tried to look for you-"

"Hate to interrupt this" Said the bearded guy "But we gotta go now!"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him 

"My names Paul" He said "Paul Rovia, but my friends call me Jesus"

I gave Tyler a confused look. 

"I'll explain later" said Tyler "Pierce is parked about half a mile away from here and we need the head start" 

A mile? I couldn't make it a mile, not with my ribs.

Wait... Pierce could drive?

"Come on" Said Paul as he started running towards the gate 

Theresa followed him, then Tyler then me. 

It was so hard me for to keep up but I tried my best. 

Once we were out of the compounds territory we took a shortcut through the woods.

"How much farther?" Theresa asked 

"We're halfway there" Said Paul 

I was behind all of them panting for breathe, yet trying to keep a look out for walkers.

"Clem" Tyler said as he fell behind to talk to me "What'd they do to you?" 

"I think" I began to say as I stopped walking "I think one of my ribs are broken"

"What?" Tyler asked in panic "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Sorry" I said still panting for breath "I didn't want to stop us from getting out of there"

"Here" Tyler said as he took his pack back off his back "Hop on" 

"What?" I asked him confused 

"Clem, if your ribs are broken your doing more damage to your body right now" Tyler said "So let me give you a piggy back ride to the car"

"I'm fine" I said being stubborn 

"Clem don't fight me on this" Tyler said 

"Fine" I said 

I walked over to Tyler and hopped on his back, he handed me his book bag and I carried that. 

He also gave me a fully loaded gun to defend him and I.

We caught up with the others within a couple of minutes and walked to the car. 

I couldn't stop thinking of Lily, She was someone I had trusted not to long ago and now she's a monster. 

Well I guess that makes me a monster too, I pepper sprayed her and left her to suffer.

I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid song either.

By the time we got to the car I could tell Tyler was tired. I hoped down and gave him his backpack and gun back. 

"Theresa!" Pierce said as he got out of the car 

"Pierce!" Theresa said as she hugged him 

"Oh my god" Theresa said as she looked at him "Who taught you how to drive?"

"Jesus did" Pierce said proudly 

"Oh wow" Theresa said "I'm not sure wether or not I should feel safe or terrified"

"You have nothing to worry about" Jesus said as he hopped into the passengers seat

We all got into the car and Pierce started driving fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked 

"The hilltop" Tyler replied 

"What's the hilltop?" I asked 

"It's a community" Said Jesus 

"A community?" I questioned him "Those still exist nowadays?"

Jesus chucked.

"Your world is about to get a whole lot bigger" He replied


	31. Hilltop

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see a bright light shining in my face. 

I quickly sat up and winced in pain from my ribs. 

I noticed how there was a IV connected to my arm.

"Woah woah" Said a man "take is easy" 

"Who the hell are you?" I asked anxiously "Where the hell am I?"

"Your at the Hilltop, you pass out from exhaustion on the way over here" The man said "My names Harlan, I'm a doctor here" 

"Where's Tyler?" I asked 

"He's resting" Harlan said 

I winced in pain from my head, it was hurting so much. 

"You have a concussion" Harlan said as he walked across the room to grab a pill bottle "Not only that but you have one fractured rib"

He handed me a couple pills and a glass of water. 

"What are these?" I asked 

"Medication" he replied "It's going to help with your concussion" 

I swallowed the pills and drank all the water. 

"The concussion may of cause slight memory loss from recent events-"

"I remember everything" I said thinking back to the last week

"Okay good, well when you got here you were also severely dehydrated and starved" Harlan said "I have an IV full of water connected to you but we're going to have to get you some food soon"

Food. That sounded like heaven right now. 

"How long has it been since I got here?" I asked 

"Well, I'd say about 12, 13 hours" he replied 

Damn. I took a long ass nap. 

"I suggest bed rest for the next day or so, but you shouldn't leave the hilltop for at least a week" Harlem continued 

"A week?" I asked "Won't the savoirs be back here in a week?" 

"You can't worry about that right now" He replied as he opened the door "I'll be back with some food"

He closed the door behind him. 

I quickly looked around the room, my backpack was sitting on a table nearby. 

Why were these people helping me? They were using medical supplies and food, what did they get in return. 

I laid back and a few minutes later the door opened again. 

That guy Paul walked in with a tray. 

"Harlan told me you were up" Paul said "I Brought you some food"

I sat up in my bed and he handed me the tray. 

There was a glass of milk, sliced peaches and various other fruit that looked like it came from a can, and also what looked like to be some sort of meat.

"Is that milk?" I asked surprised 

"Yes" Paul said "Got it from one of our cows this morning"

"You have cows?" I asked surprised 

"Yes" he said with a chuckle "And chickens and pigs and lots of other farm animals"

"Damn" I said shocked 

I continued eating my food 

"Do you remember me?" Paul asked "Harlan said that  you could have slight memory loss"

"Yes" I replied "I remember you Paul" 

"Wow, most people prefer Jesus" He said with a chuckle 

"You said your friends call you Jesus" I replied "We're not friends"

"Ouch" he said 

I didn't trust this place, I frankly had just went this man not even a day ago. I have no clue how Tyler and Pierce got their help.

"How's Theresa?" I asked 

After everything that happened to me I almost forgot the reason why I got kidnapped. 

"She's fine" Paul replied "Harlan gave her some prenatal vitamins"

"Thank you" I said "For coming to help both of us"

"Well it seemed your friends Tyler and Pierce were going to go on a suicide mission if if didn't" He replied 

The door opened and Harlan walked back into the room. 

"Jesus" he said "Gregory wants you in his office" 

"Okay" Jesus replied as he started walking to the door "I'll be by later to check on you Clementine" 

"Okay" I said as I finished up my plate of food

The thought that I was eating dog food not to long ago made me want to hurl.

"I'm gonna bag to have to change the bandage on your head now okay?" Harlan said as he took away my empty tray 

"Okay" I replied 

———————————–

Not long after Harlan changed my bandage I passed out again. 

I woke up a few hours later and found Tyler sitting in a chair at the side of my bed.

"Hey sleepyhead" He said 

I slowly sat up and looked around.

"Tyler" I said with a smile "How long have you been in here?" 

"About an hour" He replied "how are you feeling?" 

"Better" I said "How'd you find this place?"

"Pierce and Theresa lived here at the beginning" Tyler replied "Negan found out about this place and came in, he bashed their dad's head in with a bat"

Oh god, Negans bat Lucille. 

"After that He took Theresa, Pierce, Jim, and Oscar" Tyler continued "Eventually they escaped, and that's when we found them at that gas station"

"Oh my god" I said 

"Yeah" Tyler replied "Anyway Pierce and I came here and convinced Jesus to help us"

"Wow" I said "Thanks" 

"Always" Tyler said "If you don't mind me asking, What happened to you in there?"

I thought back to the Easy street room, the dog food, The Iron to that guys face, All Negans wives, Lily beating the crap out of me and Spraying her with all that pepper spray. 

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked not wanting to think about it anymore right now 

"Yeah of course" Tyler replied 

"When are we leaving?" I asked Tyler 

"Harlan says you should stay at least a week" Tyler replied "But the savoirs should be back within the next 5 to six days" 

"I don't need a week" I said "We can go at any time"

"Clem-" Tyler began

"No really" I said "I'm fine, plus They're going to come looking for Theresa and I. They know Theresa's from here, We need to go before they get here" 

"Clem you don't have to worry about this" Tyler said as he stood up "I'll figure everything out, just get some rest"

I groaned as he left. 

I hated this. I hated not being useful. I wanted to go out there and help. 

But what I really wanted was to go back there and kill Negan.


	32. Starting over

~Five Days Since escaping Negans Compound~

"Hurry up" Tyler said to Pierce as they put some bags in the car

Tyler, Pierce, Theresa and I were officially leaving the hilltop.

The saviors were coming tomorrow for more supplies. 

Pierce and Tyler were loading the car with a small bag full of canned foods and another bag full of water, maps, knives and a compass.

Theresa was with Harlan getting the rest of her prenatal vitamins. 

I on the other hand was making sure no one left anything behind. 

My rib still hurt like hell, but Harlan said that as long as I don't injure it anymore I'll be fine. 

My face still looked like shit but that would go away over time.

I was currently in Tyler and Pierces room during one last search so the saviors wouldn't know we were here.

"Paranoid much?" Paul said as he walked into the room 

"I just like being safe" I replied 

"If you find anything I'll be surprised" He said "You've checked this place a thousand times"

"You never know" I said 

Within the last five days I've spent a lot of time with Paul.

He hangs around the doctors office when he's a avoiding Gregory. Which happens to be a lot.

Anyway I guess you can say we're friends. But I'm going to continue call him Paul because it annoys the hell out of him. 

"I guess you can say you were right" I said as I finished checking the room 

"Told you so" Paul said as we walked out of the room together "Anyway before you left I wanted to give you give you some this"

He handed me a folded up map.

"On it shows you different routes, one goes to another community known as the Kingdom." Paul said "If you ever find yourself in trouble go there, say you know me they'll help you"

"Thanks" I said 

"That's not it" He continued "It also shows you routes to all the saviors compounds that I'm aware of, so you know where to stay clear. Lastly it shows you how to get back here to the hilltop" 

"Thank you" I said "I really appreciate it" 

We made our way down the stairs. 

"Also Harlan already told Theresa this but I wanted to make sure your aware" Paul started saying "When Theresa is eight months pregnant you should come back here" 

"Of course" I said

The thought of trying to deliver her baby was terrifying.

We made our way out of the museum and caught up with Tyler and Pierce. Theresa was sitting in the car waiting to leave.

"Ready?" Tyler asked me

"Yeah" I said as I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders 

"Thanks for everything Jesus" Tyler said to him 

"Of course" Paul said "Come back if you ever need anything"

"I will" Tyler said as he went to get in the passengers seat 

"Bye Jesus" Pierce said 

"Good bye Pierce" Paul replied "stay out of trouble"

"No promises" Pierce replied as he got in the drivers seat 

"Goodbye Paul" I said "See you in five months"

"See you in five months" Paul replied "Stay safe"

"I'll try" I said as I got in the back seat of the car next to Theresa 

Pierce started the car and the gate opened up. We drive out into the field.

I couldn't help but feel something was going to go terribly wrong. 

I mean everything always goes wrong with me. 

We had no plan, and it was just four kids, or three kids. I guess Theresa is an adult now that she's having a baby.

I don't know how we're going to do it, I mean last time we were all together it was constant arguing. 

Now things are different. We all knew Theresa was pregnant, she was even starting to show, we were all also being hunted by the saviors. We had to grow up, and face reality.

If only I had knew then that in five months time two of those people in the car would be dead, I would've Lived in the moment more. Enjoyed their company a little more, worried a little less, and loved them a little more.


	33. We're all screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a simple scavenging hunt goes wrong Clementine must find a way out without getting caught.

~ Four and a half Months Since Leaving The Hilltop~

It's been four and a half months since I met Negan, eighteen weeks since I learned Lily was alive, one hundred and twenty six days since we left the Hilltop.

For four and a half months we've been on the run from Negan and the Saviors. 

We were doing fine for the most part, we had headed up north like we planned too and had been staying in empty houses. 

We had been able to scrape  together enough food everyday for five people and had been able to stay out of trouble when it comes to injuries.

Theresa was almost eight months pregnant. She was cranky a lot more now, but I don't think it was all from the baby. 

I think a lot of it was from the fact that she was scared. 

We were currently staying at an a two story suburban house. 

We had been staying there for two weeks, but at the moment Pierce and I were out scavenging for food.

We were at a house a couple miles away from the one we were staying at. 

Currently Pierce and I were both upstairs on the second floor.

"Find anything?" Pierce asked as I scavenged through the bathroom drawers 

"Advil" I said 

"Better than nothing" He replied as he opened up the closet door the the bedroom 

I finished looking in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom Pierce was in.

"We've cleared out two of the nearest neighborhoods" I said to him "Were going to have to move again"

"We can't go that far" Pierce said "We have to be back at the hilltop in two weeks so the doctors can check on Theresa's baby" 

"Yeah" I mumbled as I started going through the night stands 

I shot up immediately when I heard the front door that was down stairs slam shut. 

"Fuck" Pierce muttered as he closed the closet 

"Well boys looks like we found our new home for the night!" Yelled a voice down stairs 

"Get under the bed" Pierce whispered to me as he started leaving the room

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm going to see how many their are and then hide" He replied "If you don't here back from me in twenty minutes, or if anything Happens... Do what you have to do to get out. Meet up down the road at the car"

"Okay" I said a little nervous 

I got on the floor and slid under the bed. 

I could do this. I've survived cannibals, kidnapping, War, the Flu, Sasha, Lily and Negan. I can survive what ever happens today. 

I never realized how claustrophobic I was until I hid under that bed. 

I heard a person step into the room and chuckle. 

I could see his feet as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

The springs of the bed sank down lower, not helping my claustrophobia.

I stayed under the bed for about thirty minutes until I heard the man starting to snore.

I slowly slid out enough to look around, the door was open but no one else was near.

I slowly and quietly slid my whole body up, if the guy heard me at all I would be screwed.

All I had on me was a gun, a lighter, and a pocket knife.

I had no clue how many people were in the house but I had to try to get out.

Once I was on my feet I saw the guy on the bed. He was an old, brownish white bearded man with a vest on. But half of his face had burn marks on them.

oh my god... 

He was a savior, I remember seeing him back at Negans compound. Negan Ironed his face in front of me.

Fuck, if he was a savior than that meant I was trapped in a house full of saviors.

I was trapped with the very people who were hunting me. 

I slowly walked out the room with my pocket knife in my hand.

Once I made it to the hallway I stayed pressed against the wall and hurried to the staircase.

"Fuck man" Said a voice near the bottom of the stairwell "Goin to take a nap and shit" 

I started backing up and ran into the first room with an opened door.

I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I closed the curtain and made as little noise as possible. 

I heard the creek of the door open and a whistle of a man walk in.

"Gotta drop the load somewhere" Said the person as I heard the toilet seat go up and a whizzing noise

Oh my god... Ew.

I moved the curtain a little bit and looked out. The mans back was facing me.

I looked around the room and noticed the mans bag that was in the ground had an arrow sticking out of it. 

It wasn't just any arrow, it looked like it belonged to a crossbow.  

I took out my pocket knife and as quietly as I could moved the shower curtain. 

I stabbed the man in the back of the head before he was able to react.

He body fell over and I saw a lot more of him then I wanted to. 

"Ew ew ew!!!" I said in grossed out whisper as I kicked the mans body so that I could only see his back 

I grabbed his bag and started going through it. There were two green arrows in it.

Daryl had green arrows for his crossbow back at the prison. 

I winced at the thought of Daryl. 

He was dead. Along with everyone else from the prison. 

I also found a machete, journal, and water.

I chugged all the water down and started looking through the journal. 

"Oh shit" I whispered 

It had all the locations of where they had checked for Theresa at. 

They were right in our tail, and now that I just killed one of their guys they'll probably find us. 

Fuck. 

I had to figure out a plan now. 

I looked around the bathroom, there was a window at the end. 

I went over and looked through the window, it was a two story drop. 

But there was a tree that I could maybe climb onto. 

"Here goes nothin" I said as I opened the window and climbed out 

I grabbed on to the end of a thick branch and pulled myself to where I was sitting on it. 

"Oh my god..." I said breathing hard 

I quickly made my way off the tree climbing down. 

So far so good. I just hope that Pierce got out. 

"Fuck!" I heard someone scream "Jeffrey!" 

The screaming was coming from the bathroom that I just climbed out of.

I ran to the front of the house to get the end of the street. 

I stopped immediately when I saw Pierce being dragged off the front lawn by two men. 

"You scumbag!" One of the men yelled as he took him to a van

"No" I said as I got my gun out 

I aimed the gun at the left mans head and was about to the pull trigger... until a Walker came up behind me and grabbed me arm. 

"Fuck" I muttered as I quickly turned around 

The Walker pushed me up against the house and was inches away from my neck. 

I aimed my gun up and shot it through the bottom of its jaw. 

It's blood when all over me and it fell to the ground.

It took me a second to wait for the ringing in my ears to quiet down. 

I looked back into the street. 

The men in the van heard the shot and quickly drove off. 

"What was that?" Yelled someone from inside the house 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Oh my god. 

Pierce just got taken by the savoirs. 

Everything was over. 

They'll find out where Theresa and I out now. 

They'll come for us, they'll kill everyone except for Theresa.

We were all screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thoughts on this chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> I've made an Official twitter account for this story! Please follow me at @ProtectClem2k17 Feel free to tweet me any questions you have or if you just wanna have a conversation! I made the twitter so I could interact with you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I just wanted to let you know that this story is available on Wattpad, so if you see it on there no one stole it! 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts on this story so far! Thank you!!


End file.
